te doy mi alma
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: tsuzuki pierde la memoria, mentiras que llevaran a mas de una confucion, muraki ha aparecido tsuzuki comienza a recordar, Hisoka yo te amo.... la muerte los separara..... CAPI 13 UP! n.ñ
1. tan cerca y tan lejos

**bueno eto… bueno no se si contendra escenas yaoi, pero se que contendra mucho sentimiento, pliss no me maten con sus respuestas, pero espero comentarios constructivos.**

**Este lo invente yo y es el primero de yami que hago, no se si estoy calificada para hacerlo, y aunque vi la serie completa, me faltan muchos detalles por pulir, ya que verla no significa k soy una experta ni nada por el estilo**

**Ayudenme y denme ideas para seguir**

**y tambien les digo k lean al final de el fic(se los digo pk yo nunca los leo)**

**Capitulo 1 : "tan cerca y tan lejos"**

al fin la hora del almuerzo, que rikoooooooo…. Pastel …. seguro que no quieres?

no quiero-el joven shinigami daba vueltas el tenedor en su almuerzo, el que ni siquiera había probado, solo observaba a tsuzuki al comer su pastel-"tan cerca y tan lejos"

ajaiiii, que riko… de chocolate…¿seguro que no quieres? Y te lo doy en la boquita… como bebe

"que lindo se ve comiendo pastel" no quiero-dijo un poco mas alterado y ruborizándose por el comentario de su compañero

oiiii… que aburrido eres-se le cayo el pedazo de pastel al piso- oiiii noooo… con lo riko que estaba…. Y era el último….

no era el ultimo-dijo con voz vengativa- "a veces puede ser tan … lindo"

a que te refieres hisoka? Acaso tu tienes uno que me vas a dar-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

el otro esta en tus pantalones-ahora sentia la venganza de verdad, no sabia porque lo necesitaba pero aun asi lo disfrutaba

el oji violetase miro los pantalones, y tal como lo había dicho su compañero, tenia un pedazo de pastel en los pantalones, pero estaba todo pegado en ellos, y una gran mancha café que parecía otra cosa se veía justo en la entrepierna

o no… tendré que cambiármelos

Que cerdo eres para comer-en el rostro de hizoka se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

que malo eres…-el torbellino de cabellos cafés no se había percatado de la diversión que le causaba a su compañero

Tsuzuki se levanto en medio del comedor y se desabrocho el botón, se estaba bajando el cierre…

te los vas a sacar aquí?-dijo algo alertado (no alterado)

sipus, porque no?

Hizoka se ruborizo levemente al notar que su compañero tenia el cierre abajo en frente de el

ve cambiarte al baño, aparte no tienes mas pantalones aquí o si?

bueno pues… no… pero tatsumi tiene uno en su oficina… iré a pedírselos

Tsuzuki salio del comedor caminando con las piernas mas abiertas que de lo normal, dejando a hizoka solo en la mesa

Pasado 30 minutos hizoka, el cual todavía ni pensaba probar la comida, se levanto y salio en busca de su compañero, el cual ya estaba atrasado, para trabajar

Al entrar a la oficina se llevo un susto tremendo que casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta, hipó sorprendido y cerro la puerta tras el rápidamente después de la visión, había salido de la habitación.

lo siento tsuzuki, no sabia que estabas allí-dijo ruborizándose al 100

Su compañeroestaba adentro, pero aun no se ponía los pantalones, solo tenia la ropa interior puesta y la camisa, la cual le tapaba hasta las caderas. (aiiiiii caderitas)

ho, no te preocupes entra no mas

Hizoka entro despreocupado, pero volvió a hipar al ver a su compañero en el mismo estado en el cual lo había visto hace segundos antes, ahora su rubor se convertía en miradas al suelo y nerviosismo

soka… cual me pongo, esta o esta?- le mostraba dos pantalones iguales, exactamente, del mismo color y del mismo tamaño

pero… si son iguales…-dijo nervioso

no… mira este me queda así…-se puso uno de los pantalones-y el otro me queda

hizo-… ¡k hacen!

Watarihabia entrado sin que nadie se percataraa la oficina de los dos shinigamis, y se sorprendió al ver a tsuzuki frente a hizoka-el cual estaba rojo como tomate- sacándose los pantalones

ho lo siento estaban ocupados- dijo enviando a hizoka una mirada sospechosa

no, no es lo que crees

que cree?- tsuzuki puso la cara de ¿Qué me perdí ahora?

mmmmmm, se lo tenían muy escondidito neeee?

No watari-san- el joven trataba de excusarse

mira watari, cual se me ve mejor este o este- tsuzuki volvió a mostrar los dos pantalones, y este volvía a andar solo con ropa interior

Ahora el joven shinigami observaba el cuerpo de su compañero,

"su silueta…es tan perfecta… pero ¡en que estoy pensando? El es mi compañero"

mmmmmm… creo que este-watari apunto al que estaba en su mano izquierda

pero watari-san… si son iguales

si se, pero solo debes seguirle la corriente… y porque te estas cambiando los pantalones?

porque el otro me lo manche con torta con lo rika que estaba-se volvio a embobar, con solo pensar en esa torta

y esos pantalones de quien son?

de tatsumi- susurro- pero no le cuentes… el no sabe

ok, chao… ha hizoka te venia a decir que se comieron tu almuerzo

ya no importa

seguro?

si

estaba riko

tu…-dijo un poco mas enojado

como encuentras que me veo con estos?-tsuzuki saco a hizoka de su enojo para devolverlo a la realidad, mientras watari desaparecía- me veo lindo?

"tu siempre serás hermoso tsuzuki" claro que no ahora ponte a trabajar

porque? No quiero trabajar…nunca pensé que seria la misma talla que tatsumi

solo trabaja, me tienes arto con tus infantiles comportamientos, porque no maduras-dijo esto ultimo un poco mas alterado

Tsuzuki lo miro dolido, hisoka no sabia cuanto podia lastimar a su compañero en solo unos segundos, encendió el computador yno dijo nada mas;

"de nuevo lo hice, lastime sus sentimientos, porque tengo que ser asi-hizoka decidió no mirarlo, ya que si lo hacia se le rompería el corazón-lo siento, es que… mira si se te ven bien, igual que todos, y si yo tampoco pensé que serias la misma talla que tatsumi-san- sin dejar de mirar el teclado"quisas ahora ya no me cueste tanto decirle las cosas, despues de todo este tiempo..."

grax ´soka -dijo un poco mas contento y abrazándolo de pronto, lo que hizo que hisoka abriera los ojos deliberadamente

Al principio el chico de cabellos castaño claro pensó en zafarse del abrazo de su compañero, pero se sentía tan cómodo que prefirió dejarlo así

En ese momento sonó un estruendo

que fue eso?-pregunto hizoka asustado, y saliendo del cómodo lugar

ups… es que tengo hambre

pero si acabas de comer

pero no termine mi pastel, iré a buscar uno

no, no iras, es tarde y tenemos que terminar el informe del ultimo caso, quédate aquí y terminémoslo

pero tengo hambre

ya dije que no

ummm

Pasadas una cuantas horas, ya era tarde, y el estomago de tsuzuki no dejaba trabajar a hizoka. En ese momento el shinigami de mas experiencia, se levanto y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, a su compañero le sorprendió ese comportamiento, lo dejo, total había trabajado bastante.

Pero al mirar el computador de al lado, se da cuenta de algo

¡tsuzuki, te dije que trabajaras no que te pusieras a jugar solitario!-dijo alterado, su compañero no habia echo nada durante 3 horas, eso era imposible

Silencio…

Ladeo la cabeza suavemente, e hipo al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, inmediatamente corrió a la ventana y vio a tsuzuki cayendo desde lo mas alto del edificio, mirandolo y tratando de alzar su mano hasta la de hisoka

TSUZUKIIIIIII

Corrió hacia la puerta y bajo rápidamente, estaba asustado, recorodo que el podia volar y corrio a la ventana, pero…¿Por qué tsuzuki no había volado o usado algún poder….¿porque se había dejado caer?

hizoka donde esta…? hizo--watari entraba a la oficina de tsuzuki, buscándolo y la oficina estaba vacia, hisoka acababa de saltar- o no

tsuzuki, tsuzuki estas bien?-respiraba entrecortadamente. Sabia que había sido su culpa, debió haberlo dejado comer ese maldito pastel…-"pero… todo esto por comida?"

La gente llegaba y rodeaba a tsuzuki

ha, uiii me duele la cabeza

tsuzuki, que bueno que estas bien- dijo mas aliviado, mientras la gente lo miraba

seguro que estas bien tzusuki?- pregunto tatsumi – oye esos son mis…

si, son tus pantalones- agrego imponiéndose watari

pero esos… esos pantalones son del ultimo caso,

-¡queeeeeeee?- gritarion todos al unisono 

y se supone que robaba los poderes espirituales, mientras la persona los lleva puestos…-continuoignorando la cara de "normales" que todos alli presentes ponian menos el aludido.

todos miraron a tatsumi

y que hacia tsuzuki con esos pantalones… estaban en mi oficina

haaaa…

tsuzuki, estas bien?

tsuzuki…em…. Si así me llamo… pero…quien eres tu?-cuestionó mirando a hizoka

no n…no lo recuerdas?-dijo tatsumi mirándolo seriamente-

debe haber sido el golpe, porque los pantalones solo debilitaban la fuerza espiritual(no se de donde saque eso )

**continuara...(solo si me dicen k continue)**

**Bueno acepto todo lo que se les ocurra, amenazas cartas bomba virus(bueno viruas no U) dinero en efectivo, recompenzas, ofertas de trabajos, pasajes al japon, no se lo que quieran dejen review o manden opiniones, o ayuditas para seguir con la cuestion, al mail , alli estoy yop, perdonen, porque este capitulo fue realmete PATETICO pero el segundo va a ser mas largo, no se si a uds les guste, pero si les gusta que tsuzuki e hisoka tengas esos mometitos en que se miran y se pierden en la mirada del otro les va a gustar, em… tambien prometo de que va a tener algo mas de sentimiento, porque este capitulo, como dije recien no me gusto, pero el otro sip**

**grax**

**SenKo: TE AMO TSUZUKIIIIIIIII**

Aquí va la primera cancion del fic, esta especialmente dedicada para tsuzuki, en este momento tan difícil que esta pasando, la cantata marco antonio solis.(no se de donde saque la idea de poner una cancionU)

**Llega mi vida se abre una pagina nueva**

**En la noche incesante de la humanidad**

**Busco ya entre la obscuridad**

**Esa luz que me de libertad**

**Mi llanto se deja escuchar**

**Hoy es mi primer despertar**

**Todo es tan grande y pequeño descubro que hay sueños**

**Descubro miradas que enfrian mi piel**

**Veo del mundo lo bello y lo cruel**

**Hay palabras que rompen y hieren**

**Pero donde existe el dolor**

**Siempre hay una semilla de amor**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es vivir un momento a tiempo**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es en un beso amar o dar perdon sin explicar**

**Solo un alma desnuda esa dicha puede lograr**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es andar a favor del viento**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es de dios la manera de enseñarnos la verdad**

**Es ganar en la vida el amor con voluntad**

**Y aprendi a callar porque creo que es mejor**

**Pero hablan mis ojos en nombre del amor**

**Hay palabras que muerden y hieren sin razon**

**Pues lo mas grande y puro lo dice el corazon**

**(bis)Amor en silencio**

**Es vivir un momento a tiempo**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es en un beso amar o dar perdon sin explicar**

**Solo un alma desnuda esa dicha puede lograr**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es andar a favor del viento**

**Amor en silencio**

**Es de dios la manera de enseñarnos la verdad**

**Es ganar en la vida el amor con voluntad(bis)**


	2. ¿y tu quien eres? no importa quedate con...

**se me olvido decir algo muy imp. yami no matsuei ES MIOOO (no mentira pero estoy harta de empezar con eso de yami no matsuei no es mio-bla bla bla- )**

**em... bueno para los k exploran ese sitio este en un fic shonen ai, y k a lo mejor tengo yaoi pero si tendra esenas shonen ai se los aseguro. les digo k no me gusta el yaoi explicito ya que le quita el alma a el fic, y hace k nuestros personajes se vuelvan mas crueles y violentos(parece anuncio de una protesta contra dragon ball jajaja)**

**Hay algo por ahí que si no vieron el final de yami no entenderan sorry, pero era el momento justo**

**(c. de la Escritora)**

**Capitulo dos: "quien soy tu? no importa...quédate conmigo"**

no… y quien eres tu… y tu… y tu…y tu?...¿donde estoy?

sáquenle los pantalones- propuso watari- para que los poderes vuelvan o si no será permanente-dijo algo serio cosa que era raro en el

Todos allí sacándole los pantalones a tsuzuki, menos hisoka, el cual miraba ruborizado lo que sus compañeros hacían

no!…. Suéltenme!… quienes son! No me saquen los pantalones!

tsuzuki, no te das cuenta? Tu eres—intento explicar watari

espera, puede ser demasiado duro si se lo cuentas ahora, y menos en esta situación-impuso tatsumi

hisoka llévalo a su casa y que se saque los pantalones, haz que se coloque unos limpios y lo cuidas- como simpre acostumbrado a dar ordenes, y el otro como buen chico obediente:

he… si claro… pero y el trabajo

no te preocupes yo lo termino- siempre tan buen compañero no?

En el camino a su departamento…

oye… y tu quien eres?

kurosaki, hisoka kurosaki

ha...

En ese momento unas chicas que pasaban al lado de tsuzuki le guiñaron el ojo y le tiraron besos, lo saludaban y reían entre ellas, acompañadas de unas risas ahogadas y miradas escondidas

que les pasa, tengo algo en la cara o que?-haaa... siempre tan inocente

no, es porque bueno es porque "eres hermoso" no se, pero creo que eso no tiene importancia-dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado rojizo después del pensamiento

ahhh…-eso no fue un suspiro, fue un haa... de entendimiento

Luego de un rato y de mucho silencio llegaron al edificio y subían las escaleras…

y tu… que eres mió?... eres mi novio? O algo por el estilo- no solo rompio el silencio sino que lo hizo con una pregunta que iso que hisoka parara en seco y se ruborizara al 100

"puedo decirle lo que sea... mi novio... podria ser asi... pero no me lo perdonara nunca"no…-dijo ruborizado y retomando el paso-soy tu compañero"que estupido"-se dijo a si mismo

de la escuela?

(c.e. JAJAJAJAJAJA DE LA ESCUELAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)

no… nosotros no vamos a la escuela, menos tu estas muy viejo

que! viejo!Cuantos años tengo!

mas de noventa-susurro con una risa ahogada

He?

perdon, veintiseis

pues tampoco soy tan viejo-haciendo pucheritos

Hisoka sonrió

pensé que nunca reías

Ahora se ruborizaba

y tu, no te ves "viejo"-en verdad le habian dolido esas palabras- que edad tienes?

dieciséis

y porque no vas a la escuela?

eso te lo explico después-dijo mientras abría la puerta con la llave de tsuzuki

aquí vivo yo?-al ver el apartamento

si, cámbiate los pantalones-tiro las llaves para otro lado y entro, encendio la luz

pero estos me gustan, aparte no se donde están los otros-dijo inocentemente

están por allá, cámbiatelos después te explico

Tsuzuki se cambio los pantalones en el baño, ya que fue lo primero que encontró

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

que paso- hisoka no demoro en llegar al baño

te…tengo… los o…ojos…violeta- dijo alterado y muy asustado

tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, pero no ahora, mejor mañana allá en el Enma-dijo alviandose porque nada malo habia pasado

que es el Enma?

es donde trabajamos

tu trabajas conmigo?

si, ya te había dicho que era tu compañero-dijo algo irritado, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta preguntera, parecia cuestionario

y que hacemos- dijo mientras salía del baño y se sentaba en el sillón y se resfregaba los ojos

bueno… eso te lo dirán mañana, por ahora solo duerme, yo vendré mañana a buscarte"quisas sea mejor asi, no es bueno que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos"-hisoka se preparaba para salir

pero en un acto desesperado:

no, espera no me dejes solo- cogio su mano antes de que pudiera hacer movimiento alguno

"¡si no tienes motivo para existir, hazlo por mi!;**¡no quiero volver a estar solo!**Me diste algo en lo que creer…eres lo único que tengo…quiero…estar contigo"

Hisoka recordó

pero…-objetó

si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, yo duermo en el sillón pero… quédate… -lo abrazó-…quédate conmigo-sus ojos estaban cristalizados y lo miraba con esa exprecion de suplica que sabia dominar tan bien y hacia estremecer a hisoka y su voz termino en un susurro

Tsuzuki había abrazado a hisoka al decir estas palabras, ahora hisoka se veía enredado en sus brazos, y no quería salir jamás, sus mejillas se tiñeron y sus labios soltaron un suave suspiro

¿yo…puedo… quedarme…contigo?

Tsuzuki movio la cabeza afirmativamente

Pasadas la horas, hisoka se quedo con su compañero, le contó cosas sobre el, como que adoraba los dulces y esas cosas.

"no le contare nada de lo que es, lo que menos quiero es que se asuste, aparte es tan lindo y tierno… es como si descubriera el mundo de nuevo… las cosas que me pregunta, es como si fuera un niño que quiere saber todo, aunque el siempre se ha comportado como tal "

'soka… me puedes contar un cuento?-el mayor estaba acostado en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del menor

claro

"eres tan bello cuando duermes, aunque la sonrisa no se dibuje en tus labios, y tu ojos violetas no resalten tu belleza, sigues siendo tan perfecto… la silueta que se dibuja en la sombra, y ahora que no recuerdas nada, es como si el mundo se abriera nuevamente a ti, solo espero que no te asuste la idea de ser un shinigami"

El mas joven acariciaba los cabellos del hombre, ahora dormido en sus piernas, mientras este susurraba cosas

La baba del mayor resbalo por sus labios y llego en un hilito a los jeans de hisoka, este miro con asco esto ultimo, pero aun así, lo dejo tal como estaba, ya habría forma de ponerse uno limpio

maldito tsuzuki¬¬ (c.e.jajajajaj)(c.e. rianse)

tsuzuki, tsuzuki, tsuzuki despierta, ya vamos atrasados- movia su cuerpo de un lado a otro

aaaaa…aaaaa… aaatraaaasaaaadoooos? –repitio mientras un hilito de baba se le caia

si, aaatraaaasaaaadoooos, y llegaremos mas tarde si no te levantas- lo solto

ya… pero espérate…- se volvio a acostar

no, ya, levántate-dijo en un intento de levantar a su compañero

ya ya - esta vez el se levantaba solo

toma, colócate estos, tenemos que ir a trabajar- le tiraba unos pantalones y camisa

pero, tu ya estas vestido, porque no me despertaste junto contigo?-(c.e.yo siempre digo eso)

trate, pero tu no te levantaste-(c.e. eso me respondenU)

ya ya no me regañes-se estaba vistiendo

vamonos

TSUZUKIIIIII!- grito contento watari mientras le saltaba y le abrazaba

he, heeee… tu eres…-hacia como que lo tenia en la punta de la lengua(el nombre) pero en verdad no pescaba una

el es watari, y yo soy tatsumi… mucho gusto, tsuzuki-san- dijo mientras se subia los lentes (c.e.que sexy ) y le estrechaba la mano

he… mucho gusto, ustedes… trabajan conmigo?

claro, igual que todos los que están aquí-decía hisoka que se adelantaba a cualquier respuesta que podía dar tatsumi, queria impresionar claro úù

ya veo…

le explicaste todo hisoka?

no TODO, pero si cosas de su vida

entonces el no sabe que es un shinigami?

que yo soy un que?

(c.e. habiendo miles de formas de cómo decirle, incluso un "estas muerto" les hubiera servido, ufff -.-u así no llegaran a ninguna parte

Haber, miren así hubiera sido si le huberan dicho eso:

tsuzuki, estas muerto

que? NOOOO NO PUEDE SERRRRR, HAAAA QUE TERRIIIBBBLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- SE DESMAYA… bueno quisas si hubiera sido mejor de esa forma que hubiera sido peor? )

no tenias que decírselo de esa manera (c.e.lo mismo pienso yo)

pero tarde o temprano lo sabría

esperen esperen, dijeron que yo era un shinigami? Entonces estoy muerto?

he… si-contesto algo inseguro watari

no puede ser, no les creo… no ouedo… estar… muerto- tsuzuki se miraba asustado, y se dio la vuelta preparado para irse-"no puede ser, tanta locura en un solo lugar"

por favor tsuzuki- hisoka lo volvía a alcanzar y le había tomado la mano

En ese fragmento de segundo, hisoka pudo percibir el temor de tsuzuki, y algunos de sus recuerdos, no porque los haya olvidado dejan de estar alli

cree en nosotros- continuo, ignorando lo visto- confía, esta es la única parte en donde puedes estar, nosotros te explicaremos todo, pero, quédate… quédate conmigo -susurro esto ultimo para que nadie lo oyera

eso… eso fue lo que yo te dije anoche

a mi las cosas no se me olvidan-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios quisa ya no se le hacia tan dificil sonreir

tsuzuki ven tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas- dijo watari sin haber escuchado a hisoka

Le explicaron CASI todo, en realidad solo le explicaron todo lo que había pasado después de que reviviera, ni lo de muraki, eso se ligaría inmediatamente a su vida pasada, y eso era algo que el no necesitaba saber.

… no…- un confundido tsuzuki huía por la puerta hacia la única escapatoria que conocía, el jardín

Después de un rato hisoka no demoro en alcanzarlo

tsuzuki, no te preocupes, pronto entenderás todo, estoy seguro de que no te será difícil

Dicho eso tsuzuki abrazo a hisoka, haciendo que en este apareciera un leve rubor en sus mejillas

tengo tanto miedo, no se que hacer, hasta ayer todo era normal en cierto modo, yo era una persona normal, pero ahora me dicen que estoy muerto y que soy un shinigami es todo tan confuso, hisoka… tengo tanto miedo, ni siquiera se quien soy, tengo miedo de mi…-una lagrima comenzaba a brotar de los ojos de tsuzuki,

no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo, no tienes nada a que temer… -y seco la unica lagrima que aun no salía (c.ek kawaiiiiii)- los recuerdos de tsuzuki atormentaban el alma de hisoka pero ignoro lo visto y el dolor se lo guardo

me… siento tan bien contigo…(c.e.voy a llorar)

Esto hizo que hisoka se ruborizara aun mas y cerro los ojos mas fuerte

bien- dijo separándose y saliendo de la cómoda posición- te enseñare a trabajar en la computadora- aliviandose de salir de los confusos fragmentos de memoria perdida

mira este es el teclado, tu supongo que no te habras olvidado de escribir o si?

nop, pero no se que hacer

mira-hisoka puso la mano encima de la de tsuzuki, sujetando el Mouse, con su cara pegada-casi- a la de tsuzuki, mientras este ultimo estaba sentado y el otro agachado atrás del- esto lo colocas así ¡clic! y esto otro así ¡clic!... ves, y aqui escribes esto...

emmm-dijo poco convencido- si… mas o menos

bien, eso es todo

pero… no entendí nada

tsuzu!-- su voz se vio entrecortada

Repentinamente y sin darse cuenta los dos se miraban y sus narices casi se tocaban. Tsuzuki miraba con esa cara de:"de verdad no entendí nada". Pero hisoka lo miraba con vergüenza y cautivado por esos ojos violeta que lo embrujaban cada vez los veía, siempre tenían ese efecto en el, y mas encima hisoka estaba rojo como tomate, un centímetro mas y se besaban

¡'SOKAAAA!

que pasa!- dijo alarmado e inmediatamente saliendo del trance

estas… rojo…-lo tomo del mentón con ambas manos y se acerco a el para verlo mejor pero parecía como que el beso surgiría de pronto

Se puso más rojo aun

acaso… tienes fiebre?

no…no te preocupes

llamare a… a… tats… tats…

tasumi-susurro con vergüenza al fin, con las manos en las mejillas calientes

si a ese…¡TATSUMIIIIII!... voy a buscarlo quédate aquí…

"que vergüenza… el no sabe que me pongo así por el… de verdad es muy inge--"-sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el estruendo de la puerta abrirse inmediatamente

escuche a tsuzuki gritarme… hisoka estas bien? Estas rojo

no… no me pasa nada-seguia en la misma posicion

y tsuzuki?

el? El fue a buscarte-ahora una sonrisa leve se dibujaba en sus labios por haber estado tan cerca de su "compañero"

que? Pero si el no conoce aquí, seguro y se pierde

ah?-hizoka salio del trance

Lo comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente junto con watari

¡TSUZUKIII!

¡TSUZUKIII!

¡TSUZUKIII!... ¡ALLÍ ESTA!- grito al fin hisoka- tsuzuki, tsuzuki… estas bien? nos tenias preocupados- tsuzuki estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas a la entre la cabeza, y con la cabeza gacha, parecia que lloraba

si… mira lo que me dieron-dijo sacando su rostro al fin de entre sus piernas y mostro un pedasito de pastel que tenia en su mano y se estaba comiedo

¬¬ baka

porque?

estabamos preocupados por ti y tu estabas comiendo pastel

'soka…

que pasa?

tu… ya estas bien? –dijo mientras ponia una mano en la frente de su compañero-pense que tenias fibre

En ese momento tatsumi y watari entraron por el mismo pasillo encontrando así a sus dos colegas

tsuzuki, estas bien?

si … pero no creo que hisoka lo este, parece que tiene fiebre

hisoka?... haber-tatsumi se acerco a este y le toco la frente- pues no, no esta enfermo

pero… yo lo vi muy rojo

cuando entre a la oficina también estaba muy rojo, a si que será mejor que descanses un poco hisoka

pero… y el trabajo? Tsuzuki no podrá terminarlo, no sabe aun, y es para mañana

el se quedara contigo en el jardín mientras descansas un poco, después lo haces, no te preocupes, ademas debes estar estresado cuidando a tsuzuki

arigatou gozaimasu

pues ya no estas tan rojo…

si…

'soka… y todo eso de resolver esos casos, yo nunca me enamore de nadie?-prosiguio con su cuestionario

quizás si, pero tu nunca nos dijiste nada-miraba al cielo

y tu?

yo? No, en un momento pensé que si, pero solo era el sentimiento de culpa que no me dejaba, yo… la mate-dijo con toda sinceridad y alivianando su alma

Pausa larga mientras el mayor miraba el piso sin saber que decir, todo eso lo habia dejado confuso

En ese momento para interrumpir el incomodo silencio apareció watari muy contento y mirando de de una forma satisfecha a tsuzuki

tsuzuki…. TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESAAAAA

ah?

pues como quisimos tratar de devolverte los recuerdos trajimos a alguien que quizás signifique algo para ti… PUES AQUÍ ESTA---

hijiri…-susurro sin poder asimilar a tiempo la situacion

Un joven parecido a hisoka aparecia de detrás de watari, pero antes de que este ultimo pudiera decir el nombre, el hombre sin memoria lo había pronunciado

pe… pero tsuzuki… como lo sabias?

yo… yo lo recuerdo…

Ahora hisoka estaba rojo, pero no de amor si no de furia¿Cómo podía recordarlo a el, y no a su compañero, con el cual habían pasado tantas cosas? pero no, el recordaba a un joven de un caso que había pasado hace tanto tiempo¿acaso aquel niño era mas importante que el?

el…-continuo-… el era el del violin

SIIII! Estas avanzando

pero…hay que matarlo, es la unica forma de tener el alma de la niña

de que hablas?...

"como lo puedes recordar? Acaso el es tan importante para ti?" matarlo?

no se… siento esa nesecidad y ansiedad, no quiero pero siento que lo hare de todas formas

seguramente hijiri marco algo importante para tsuzuki-explico tatsumi quien habia llegado por los extraños gritos de watari

pero nada explica que quiera matarlo

yo no quiero matarlo… pero siento que lo hare de todas formas

ha…. Ya se porque, ese fue el caso en el que a tsuzuki lo poseyó el cuarto principe del infierno, entonses eso seguramente creo una memoria paralela a la que tsuzuki tenia hace 2 dias, seguramente por eso antes no recordaba lo que había sucedido mientras estaba poseido

Todos quedaron así Oo menos hisoka

Eso alivio la mente de este el cual había sido el unico que había entendido

eso eso no significa que te matara no te preocupes

es un alivio, tsuzuki, hace tiempo que no te veia

si… y como estas?

pues mejor que tu, me alegra que yo sea el unico al cual recuerdes- le lanzo una mirada de satisfacción a hisoka y este se la devolvio 3 veces mas aniquiladora

"como puede… acaso el sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia tsuzuki?"

bueno no es algo por lo que yo deba enorgullecerme

tsuzuki…-se abalanzo hacia el y lo abrazo repentinamente- tenia tantas ganas de verte de nuevo

he… bueno, hijiri va a cuidarte junto con hisoka, tsuzuki-dijo tatsumi- el va a vivir con ustedes en tu departamento, y ya pueden irse, yo terminare tu trabajo hisoka

pe—pero… porque?

porque es la unica forma de que tsuziki recuerde todo lo antes posible, recuerda que le necesitamos

**-**hisoka, sabes creo que tsuzuki se va a sentir solo a si que pense que yo podia dormir con el, en la misma pieza, yo tengo un saco de dormir, y tu puedes dormir en el sillon

claro- acepto resignado, si no aceptaba se hiba a notar mucho sus celos-"que rabia quien se cree ese mal criado para dormir con MI tsuzuki… o no, que dije, pues si, el es solo mio, y ese niñato no me lo va a quitar"

he… hisoka estas seguro?

claro que si, no me incomoda el sillón, ya he dormido alli- le lanzo una mirada intimidadora a hijiri, como demostrando que el ya había dormido en el departamento de tsuzuki

pero si quieres podemos dormir los tres en mi pieza y hasta los tres en mi cama, ya la vi y es grande o, tampoco quiero estar solo, pero puedo estar con los dos-eso sono feo- y así no tengo frio en la nochep

no tsuzuki, yo dormire en el sillón no te preocupes, hijiri dormira en su saco y así todos dormiremos felices, pero ya vamonos- contesto de una manera cortante y hostil, pero haciendo recalcar que hijiri dormiria en su saco

**continuara...**

**bueno pues, no fue como lo habia prmetido pero igual, algo es algo, y creo que estoy avanzando en la redaccion asi que no se preocupen,este fic lo habia empezado hace tiempo,y se que no esta muy bueno, no lo quise modificar muhco orque aqui se ve la evolucion() son capis largos**


	3. momentos dificiles y una confecion dolor...

Este cap, les va agustar, es desde que hijiri viene hasta k el (es muy bonito por cierto) se va, aparte como dice el titulo de este fic hay una confecion muy dolorosa

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (arigato por leer mis tonteras, por favor prosigan con el fic)

**Capitulo 3: "momentos difíciles y una confesión dolorosa"**

he… bueno hijiri va a cuidarte junto con hisoka, tsuzuki-dijo tatsumi- el va a vivir con ustedes en tu departamento, y ya pueden irse, yo terminare tu trabajo hisoka

**-**hisoka, sabes creo que tsuzuki se va a sentir solo a si que pensé que yo podía dormir con el, en la misma pieza, yo tengo un saco de dormir, y tu puedes dormir en el sillón-dijo mientras cenaban en un restaurante cerca del Dep. De tsuzuki

claro- acepto resignado, si no aceptaba se iba a notar mucho sus celos-"que rabia quien se cree ese mal criado para dormir con MI tsuzuki

he… hisoka estas seguro?

claro que si, no me incomoda el sillón, ya he dormido allí- le lanzo una mirada intimidadora a hijiri, como demostrando que el ya había dormido en el departamento de tsuzuki

pero si quieres podemos dormir los tres en mi pieza y hasta los tres en mi cama, ya la vi, y es grande o, tampoco quiero estar solo, pero puedo estar con los dos y así no tengo frió en la nochep

no tsuzuki, yo dormiré en el sillón no te preocupes, hijiri dormirá en su saco y así todos dormiremos felices, pero ya vámonos- contesto de una manera cortante y hostil, y a la vez asegurándose de enmarcar que hijiri dormiría en su saco, no en la cama junto a su compañero

Llegaron a la casa e hisoka estaba molesto por la conversación de hace poco, así que contestaba cortante y con monosílabos. Tsuzuki le empresto un pijama a hisoka, y aunque le quedaba un poco grande, se los puso igual, tenia muchos estampados de animalitos y colores, pero se lo puso igual, además tenia olor a tsuzuki

Cada uno se dispuso en su lugar, hijiri en el suelo en su bolsa de dormir, tsuzuki en su cama y hisoka en el sillón

Este último no podía dormir ya que el sillón no era muy cómodo que digamos, aparte sentía que no iba a poder dormir con todos esos animales mirándolo toda la noche, y mas encima el color del pijama relucía en toda la habitación.

maldito pijama-mientras se lo sacaba- aparte de que casi me deja ciego, es muy abrigado… y… esos animales… de dan miedo- susurro…

Se acostó nuevamente, solo en ropa interior, dispuesto a esta vez, dormir. Se dio vuelta para el otro lado, e imagino a hijiri tocando a su amado, e inmediatamente se ruborizo al pensar en la palabra amado, era la palabra que usaba muraki para dirigirse a otra persona con respecto a tsuzuki. Pero el rubor desaparecido al pensar que ese niño tocaba a SU tsuzuki, mientras este angelicalmente dormía

De dio otra vuelta y esta vez intento pensar en otra cosa, pero sea lo que sea que pensara allí estaba tsuzuki, con su hermoso rostro y su actitud siempre dispuesta a alegrar su espíritu

Otra vuelta mas, y se sentía mas incomodo que nunca, por fin logro cerrar los ojos y en el primer momento en el cual se relajó, se había caído del sillón

esto es terrible- dijo en voz baja pensó otra vez en tsuzuki, y en que su cama seguramente estaría tibiecita, y además era grande-"si… -pensó maliciosamente, pero sin ninguna intención mala(es estupido lo que dije pero no imp)-seguramente, si me meto en su cama, no se dará cuenta, es grande pero lo tengo que hacer silenciosamente"

Camino silenciosamente hacia la pieza de tsuzuki, no se acordaba que andaba en ropa interior.

Abrió la puerta, silenciosamente y ni el crujir se distinguió, dentro estaba hijiri, el cual estaba acostado en su saco de dormir en el piso, murmuraba algo in entendible y sonreía de vez en cuando.

En otro lado estaba tsuzuki el cual, sin que hisoka se diera cuenta, tampoco podía dormir, se sentía algo incomodo, no solo por dejar a su compañero en el seguramente incomodo sillón, si no porque se sentía emocionado y a la vez algo confundido, por las tantas emociones y noticias recibidas en tan pocas horas

Hisoka se quedo parado en los pies de la cama, observando y pensando el modo de meterse sin que tsuzuki se diera cuenta

si te quedas allí pillaras un resfriado

Hisoka se asusto con la voz de su compañero, el cual lo miraba como si nada, tsuzuki le abrió las tapas para que se acostara e hisoka con vergüenza se metió en ellas

Al principio se metió sigilosamente y en una orillita, pero su amigo le pasó el brazo por detrás de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia el, era como un abrazo

hisoka… no te pusiste el pijama?

Hisoka se puso rojo he intento ocultarse debajo de las sabanas

tenias calor?

si…

pues yo igual, mira-abrió las tapas un poco para que hisoka mirara- yo también ando en ropa interior

Esto lo puso aun más rojo

(c.e.ajaiiiii k emocionante k emocionante me lo imagino todito

Lector(a)ya callate que estoy leyendo el fic no quiero leer tus tonteras

SenKoclaro…(cohibida) lee T.T)

Después de bajar las sabanas, el mayor atrajo nuevamente al menor hacia el, abrazándolo, y así hisoka quedar descansando en su desnudo pecho

Podía sentir su calido cuerpo junto a el, y hasta sus latidos con el nerviosismo del menor. Podía sentir también sus piernas que se entrelazaban con las suyas, sus brazos que lo mantenían abrigado, y su pecho, el cual ahora usaba como almohada

En la mañana cuando hisoka despertó, era muy tarde y el sol ya había salido, se refregó los ojos y sintió que lo miraban, no era tsuzuki porque aun podía sentir su calido cuerpo junto a el. Inmediatamente recordó que otra persona estaba esa noche en la habitación, abrió los ojos deliberadamente y vio allí a hijiri, parado y mirándolos seriamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

haaaa….. Que rikoooooo dormí- tsuzuki se había despertado y se refregaba los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien los miraba- hijiri como dormiste?- dijo ignorando la expresión en su rostro

parece que no mejor que ustedes-dijo conservando esa expresión

ah?-murmuro sin entender, luego miro a hisoka- ha? Tu crees que nosotros—

yo no pienso nada, es solo cosa de mirarlos

Se miraron, solo andaban con ropa interior

no hijiri- este salio de la habitación y tsuzuki lo siguió así como andaba-hijiri espera-lo detuvo al tocar su mano

porque me estas dando explicaciones?-pregunto en un tono serio

(c.e.lo mismo me pregunto yo)

ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran-continuo- yo solo soy un caso mas que ya paso-se trato de safar de las manos de tsuzuki

no espera-lo tomo de los hombros- seria una falta de respeto para ti si hubiéramos echo lo que tu crees que hicimos

Al decir esto a hijiri he hisoka, el cual miraba apoyado desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, les apareció un leve rubor en las mejillas

además nosotros solo somos amigos y compañeros, los tres somos amigos

Al decir esto tsuzuki no se había dado cuenta y hijiri se había lanzado a sus brazos abrazando su desnudo pecho (hay que recordar que solo anda en ropa interior, jiji me gustaría verlo así, k depravada soy, pero creo que a Uds. también les gustria verlo así )

¡me gustas! –grito al abrazarlo-yo… no soporto verte con hisoka, tu… me gustas tanto- lo miro fijamente, hijiri podía sentir la mirada de odio de hisoka, y a la de comprensión de tsuzuki, aun sin mirarlos, podía entender que ahora sus palabras eran vacías, porque tsuzuki no recordaba nada, podía sentir sus acelerados latidos, y también el piso, ya que sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, este se levantaba con los pies en punta para alcanzar a la altura de tsuzuki y se acerco sigilosamente a los labios de este

Tsuzuki abrió lo ojos deliberadamente

(c.e. NOOOOO QUE NO LO BESEEEEE, ME MUEROOOOO, NOOO TSUZUKIIII HAS ALGO IDIOTAAAA BAKAAAAA

Lector(a) hace rato interrumpes…-.- KIERES DEJAR DE SALIR POR TODOS LADOSS?

Senko sip-en un hilo de voz-)

no… Yo…-dijo mientras hijiri solo tenia sus labios a medio milímetro- somos amigos… -fue lo único que logro pronunciar, y fue lo único que logro que hijiri se detuviera y reaccionara ante lo que estaba haciendo

Hijiri bajo de la altura y se alejo del mayor como si quemara

disculpa… yo… lo siento- y se fue corriendo del departamento

que--miro hacia el lado donde se suponía que estaba hisoka, pero este había entrado al baño y solo se había escuchado la puerta cerrarse

que le habrá pasado a hijiri?-pregunto una vez ya en la mesa con hisoka

tu lo escuchaste, le gustas –contesto cortante

pero nosotros somos amigos, eso no puede ser-mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca

"deja de repetir eso, quieres, tu también me gustas y yo no digo nada" quizás solo lo protegiste mucho

quizás…

que aburrido que hoy no tengamos que ir, y era tan entretenido todo eso de los demonios

no estas preocupado por hijiri?

no, estoy seguro de que volverá

tal vez me tenga que ir para que el te cuide, yo solo estorbo aquí-dijo lamentándose de decir esas palabras, pero era verdad, esta vez sus palabras no eran cortantes, eran de mera sinceridad, y con tristeza

no… no te vayas, y creo que debemos ir a buscarte tu pijamas, seguramente los míos te quedan grandes vamos, no se donde queda tu casa, así que guíame- dijo tratando de animarlo, de alguna forma (y el no sabia) lo de hijiri le había afectado

esta bien… vamos

Pues esta es…-dijo al llegar, era una casa, bastante descuidada, en la cual solo había una pieza, y la sala de estar, además estaba muy alejada de la cuidad

puedo entrar?

claro, ven –hisoka saco su pijama y algunas cosas mas, y se encamino nuevamente con tsuzuki a el Dep. De este ultimo

y que le dirás a hijiri cuando lo veas?

no se…no—no se que decirle e, es… es todo tan repentino… ni si quiera lo conozco, aparte, lo único que no entendí fue cuando dijo eso de que le cargaba verte conmigo¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-(c.e.tsuzuki, tsuzuki… siempre tan inocente -.-)- al único que yo podría decir que conozco es… a ti…

no, no se a que te refieres-dijo evitando la mirada de su compañero

me refiero a que siento como que de verdad te necesitara junto a mi, es algo extraño

Hisoka se ruborizo y miro al suelo, ocultando el rubor

mira, están vendiendo dulces

pues ve y cómprate uno

es que… pues… no tengo plata

entonces no te lo compres…-pasaron varios segundos, hasta que al fin hisoka se dio cuenta de la indirecta, tsuzuki quería que el se lo comprara-pues bien, bien yo te lo compro espérame aquí

SIII, 'SOKA ME VA A COMPRAR UN DULCE, MI 'SOKA ME VA A COMPR—tsuzuki se detuvo ante sus palabras, y abrió los ojos deliberadamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, afortunadamente (para tsuzuki) hisoka se había alejado ya lo suficiente como para no escuchar sus gritos-"que he dicho… acaso hisoka me—"

Pero su impresión por sus palabras había quedado atrás al sentir que algo le atravesaba el pecho, sobre todo la parte donde se suponía que estaba el corazón, y apretó sus ropas y su mano contra su pecho, sentía que el piso se derrumbaría, y un escalofrió invadió su espalda, la gente a su alrededor desapareció, y los sonidos se alejaron de su mente, sin darse cuenta estaba botado en el piso, con una mano y ambas rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, y la otra mano apoyada en su pecho, sudaba y una gota rodeo su frente hasta su mejilla, su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse y su mente se nublo

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos platinos se le acercaba un le ayudaba a pararse

que hace allí, tsuzuki-san, acaso no va a seguir peleando, ya se rindió? O es que tiene miedo de herir a toda esta gente

Cadáveres llenos de sangre comenzaron a aparecer

pero… están muertos- dijo con miedo

si… usted los mato… porque usted –se acerco mas a el- es un…-ahora se acercaba a su oreja- monstruo…-termino susurrando

tsuzuki, tsuzuki- gritaba una voz conocida a lo lejos, la voz comenzó a acercarse- tsuzuki, tsuzuki, estas bien?

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era obvia, era un no definitivo, pero era lo primero que se le ocurrió a su compañero cuestionar

El mayor, al sentir contacto, reacciono tomando deliberadamente lo primero que estaba a su alcance, parecía seda, al darse cuenta tenia en su mano apretada la manga de su amigo

(c.e. podría haber echo que tomara otra parte, pero no venia al caso, o que le tirara el pelo, pero iba a ser muy cruel jijiji que mala soy)

La soltó con cuidado, relajándose, había una gran cantidad de gente, alrededor del joven allí acostado (no tan joven pero igual es lo mas lindooo)

que… que paso?

eso mismo iba a preguntarte

no, no se… solo me sentí mareado, no recuerdo que me paso (de verdad no recordaba)

acá esta tu dulce- dijo con una, sonrisa, si sonrisa muy tierna aparte, mientras le pasaba el famoso dulce

haaa! Que rikooooo-mientras se sentaba de inmediato un tomaba el dichoso dulce- gracias hisoka, este es el que mas me gusta- decía mientras, abrazaba a ahora su dulce, y la gente se alejaba al saber que tsuzuki ya estaba bien

si, claro, es el que llevas todos los días

grax 'soka- ahora se acercaba a hisoka para darle un beso en la mejilla, y este al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, se levanto inmediatamente

vamos, que tenemos que ir a tu departamento a ver si llego hijiri

Tsuzuki se asusto y mostró asombro por un segundo ante la sorpresiva reacción de hisoka, pero su expresión se borro rápidamente

claro

¡hijiri!- grito tsuzuki al ver a hijiri parado en frente del edificio- que haces allí entra vamos

no, no iré

pe--

no, siento que no estoy ayudando mucho a tu recuperación, lamento no haberte servido de gran ayuda, solo vine a buscar mis cosas-impuso antes de que el mayor dijera cosa alguna

pero, hijiri, no te vallas, podemos ignorar lo que dijiste esta mañana, y seguir comportándonos normalmente

Minase se abalanzo sobre tsuzuki y lo abrazo

pero, lo que dije hoy en la mañana es verdad, y si sigo junto a ti no podré disimularlo mas, yo…- sus palabras eran desesperadas, y sus ojos parecía que romperían en llanto-

Yo te necesito… seria capas de cualquier cosa por un beso tuyo… o si no… no podré vivir, yo…te necesito…- sus ojos al fin soltaron las lágrimas y apretó aun más el cuerpo de tsuzuki

En un movimiento sigiloso y lento, tsuzuki toco la mejilla de hijiri y lo miro tierna y compresivamente, era esa miraba tan poco peculiar en el, que siempre le reclamaban, hisoka que miraba desde mas menos 3 metros de distancia estaba conmocionado

Tsuzuki lo miro detenidamente, luego cerro los ojos, y en un gesto de ternura se acerco sigilosamente a los labios del chico y lo beso

Hijiri quedo atónito a esto ultimo, no podía creer que al fin tenia esos labios deseados, que el hombre que tenia entre sus brazos lo besaba, cerro los ojos entregándose al beso. Hisoka, al igual que minase estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que veía

"por que tuvo que hacer esto, frente a mi…se supone que el no lo ama, el me lo dijo, es un idiota"-termino pensando enojado

Luego de más menos 5 o 10 segundos, tsuzuki cortó el beso, y aun sin abrir los ojos (ninguno de los dos) se apoyo en la frente de hijiri con la suya

pero recuerda…-susurro con cierta tristeza- …yo…no te amo

* * *

Yap fin… no mentiras jajaja… okis mal chiste lo se…-.-U

fin de un cap esperen el otro k ya viene… después… mucho despues jajajaja(risa desquiciada) jaojkojojoijojojo(risa desquiciada del viejo pascuero)

Y AQUÍ UNA CANCION DEDICADA PARA TSUZUKI DE PARTE DE HIJIRI, LA CANTA MARCO ANTONIO SOLIS Y …NO SE COMO SE LLAMA-.-U

* * *

**Por pensar que tu volveras conmigo**

**Y saber que ahora ya tienes abrigo**

**Aquí**

**Se va muriendo mi alma**

**Se va nublando cada dia mas**

**El cielo de mi esperanza**

**Porque la vida no me dice nada**

**Porque tengo temor a las miradas**

**Así**

**Se va mueriendo mi alma**

**Y va creciendo ese vacio en mi**

**Que no lleno con nada**

**(bis)Es tu amor**

**El que no me deja vivir**

**De que no puedo desistir**

**Pues muy adentro se quedo**

**Como una luz que nunca se apago**

**Como una noche eterna **

**Que nunca amanecio**

**Olvidar**

**Como es posible olvidar**

**La unica vez que supe amar**

**Y ahora tengo que renunciar**

**A lo mas bello que jamas senti**

**Pero ahora solo hiere y tu**

**Ni te acuerdas de mi(bis)**

**Que pasara?**

**GOMEN NASAI no pude cumplir mi promesa, no esta tan bueno como pense que seria, pero no esta tan mal para ser mi primer fic de yami que escribo así que NO ME MATENNNNNN y ahora no prometo nada porque… no se si pueda cumplirlo… -.-U (lo siento tampoco tiene sentimiento… buaaaaaaaaaa no puedo hacer nadaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa TT.TT)**

**Arigato por leerlo **

**Dejen revew**

**Y aquí contesto los poquitos review TT.TT quisas si este muy malo 4 en dos cap TT.TT bueno no imp. -.-**

**'l cRaZyxIoN l'**: gracias sorry por decir que lo habias leido solo porque eras mi amiga, pues, todavía no se que va ha hacer hisoka o.o pero no imp o sip? Jajajaja bueno, mas adelante sale lo que hace jajajaja

**Tenshi Lain**: si… -.- tsuzuki me salio inocente… pero esque estoy enamorada de el así y no puedo cambiearlo jajaja bueno creo que al principio me salio así no? Pero después no es na muy inocente que digamos y bueno, aquí ya los separe ya así que no es necesario que te acostumbres solo lo utilize, no me gsuta que los separen òó jajaja ok grax por el review

**Shin Black**: gracias por decirmelo, no sabia que lo tenia inactivo, grax grax grax

**Dark-san**: okis oye no te preocupes, no queria pelear no mucho menos, solo te decia… quisas ese dia andaba algo pesadita, y no recuerdo mucho que escribi o.o sorry si ofendi, a mi tambien me gusta muraki, no fanatica (soy fan de tsuzuki e hisoka) es muy lindo pero al igual que a ti me gusta lejos de mis amores jajaja, grax por decir k esta bueno, pero hay gente a la cual no le gusta… o.o a mi tambien me emociona cada reviw o.o es tan emocionante pensar que hay gente que lee las cosas que uno escribe o.o

Ok grax por los review hasta el prox capi


	4. un rechazo y comportamientos extraños

**miren aqui estoy de nuevo n.n sip... em... bueno a lo que vinimos no?**

**primero les digo, con harta mala pero igual uno nunca sabe cuando matsushita-sensei aprende español, y entra al a ver como utilizan a sus personajes (juajuajua) pero da igual, uno nunca sabe, asi que les digo que: yami no matsuei no me pertenecen ni siuiera los personajes, aunque nadie sabe pero yo le di la idea...**

**bueno, a lo que vinimos no:**

**Capitulo4:"un rechazo decidido, impulsos extraños"**

Tras decir esto hijiri abrió exageradamente los ojos, volviendo a la realidad de estas palabras

" es verdad, el no me ama, lo se, pero jamas lo olvidare… ni su calido beso"(MALDITOOOO)

iré a buscar tus cosas- continuo diciendo mientras se separaba de el, con los ojos aun cerrados, y abriéndolos mientras caminaba, pero la tristeza (no arrepentimiento, definitivamente no estaba arrepentido) se denotaba en sus ojos, quería abrazar a alguien y que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, algo lo invadía y sentía que no era bueno

.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

no debiste dejarlo ir- dijo hisoka cuando estaban sentados en la mesa, era de noche, y hasta ahora no se habían hablado después de lo sucedido

tenia razón, si seguía conmigo no me ayudaría a recuperar la memoria, y lo necesito (recuperar la memoria)-la tristeza aun estaba en sus palabras, pero aun así sus palabras eran cortantes

Pausa larga, muy incomoda además, mientras hisoka solo revolvía la comida, sin haber probado bocado aun, tenia tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no podía hacerlas; en cambio tsuzuki, no quería hablar, y solo se metía la comida a la boca para no responder nada de lo que podía preguntar la persona que estaba delante de el

y…-comenzó a decir susurrando, tenia miedo de la respuesta, pero aun así debía saberla-… por que lo besaste…-ahora miro fijamente el plato, evitando al 100 la miraba de su contraparte

En un movimiento rápido, tsuzuki se subió con una mano a la mesa, y toco el menton de hisoka, y lo obligo a mirarlo

si no me miras no puedo responderte- tsuzuki lo miraba fijamente, y muy tiernamente, era la mirada que habia utilizado con hijiri

Hisoka lo miraba tímidamente, pero lo miraba, al fin habia posado sus ojos en los de tsuzuki, y se quedaba hipnotizado, y perdido en los violetas

bueno… el dijo que no podría vivir en paz si no lo besaba…-continuo con tristeza, todavía lo miraba (con esa mirada), pero lentamente se habia sentado- no podría vivir con esa carga… (Aunque esta muerto )

"valla… sigue teniendo esa mentalidad, cree que seria su culpa… tal vez por eso me atrae tanto…quizás eso es lo que me gusta de el, ademas de que es la unica persona que me quiere tal como soy"- ahora la mirada de hisoka tenia una pizca de admiración, pero a la vez resentimiento por haber besado a aquel niño

te vas a comer eso?- dijo recuperando algo de esa personalidad infantil, y observando el plato lleno de hisoka

no… lo quieres tu?- aparto el plato de su lugar y se lo acerco a tsuzuki

sip nn- su tono parecia desprocupado, por un momento a hisoka le parecio que nada habia pasado, que ningun beso habia surgido, que en ningun momento aquel chico le habia dicho algo sobre el amor, inmediatamente tsuzuki cogio el plato y se comio todo en cuestion de segundos –yap…

Hisoka lo miraba asombrado, y con la boca entreabierta, demostrando claramente el asombro

que pasa?-pregunto inocentemente

nada-dijo sin salir de su estado

ya es de noche… y es muy tarde…creo que debemos ir a dormir-ahora su voz denotaba nuevamente la tristeza ¿Por qué estaban tristes¿Por qué si ese beso habia sido de compasión¿Por qué si no debian sentir nada el uno por el otro?

Lo que sentia tsuzuki no era arrepentimiento, pero sentia ese vacio, quizas le hubiera gustado que hisoka reclamara por aquel beso, que le pidiera explicaciones, aparte de esa vaga pregunta, que se pusiera celoso, quizas le hubiera gustado besarlo en vez de solo tomarle el menton, habian tantas preguntas, tantas cosas por hacer, y nada se hacia

"debes entenderlo, hisoka jamas sentira algo mas por ti- se replicaba ya en la ducha- tu eres solo su compañero, es imposible que una persona tan maravillosa como el se fije en ti"

En ese momento, los pensamiento que vagaban en la mente de tsuzuki se anularon al sentir el mismo dolor que en el parque, se apreto el puño en el pecho, mientras el dolor se hacia mas intenso

vamos, tsuzuki-san, levantese- el hombre de blancos cabellos le tendia la mano a su contraparte, y este la acepto

quien es usted?-pregunto educadamente pero con un dejo de curiosidad

yo soy yo-respondio seriamente- pero usted… usted es un monstruo

Los ojos de tsuzuki se tornaron sin brillo al instante, y el violeta de sus ojos era opaco

"porque tenia que besarlo… no era necesario… solo para que fuera feliz… el corazon de tsuzuki es muy bello… al igual que el--" sus pensamientos se vieron cortados, por el peso que sintio en su espalda de pronto, se asusto y su exprecion lo indicaba todo

Los brazos de tsuzuki pasaban por debajo de los de hisoka, y su desnudo pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de su compañero, las manos se entrecruzaban en el pecho de hisoka, en un abrazo, tsuzuki aun mojado

La cabeza de tsuzuki estaba arriba de sus hombros, y este mantenia sus ojos cerrados

porque…-susurro- porque tienes que tener este efecto en mi… porque… porque siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti… de tu presencia… te necesito… te necesito aquí…junto a mi…-un movimiento de tsuzuki, algo parecido a que pasaria delante del conmocionado hisoka, pero en ves de eso, este ultimo solo sintio que tsuzuki se le resbalaba por detrás, luego solo sintio un fuerte golpe en el piso

Luego de varios segundo hisoka, aun conmocionado se dio la vuelta lentamente, esperando, para desgracia de el encontrar a un desnudo tsuzuki, pero no fue asi, por lo menos se habia puesto una toalla, esto habia sido un alivio para el mas joven, ya que o si no, no se habria podido olvidar de la, ademas de vergonzosa, embarazosa escena

El cuerpo de tsuzuki estaba tirado en el piso, hisoka se asusto, no sabia si vivía o estaba muerto, o inconciente, no sabia su estado, pero un leve ronquido le ayudo en su refleccion.

No supo exactamente como se pudo a su compañero, ni como lo arrastro hasta la cama; pero lo que definitivamente no queria ni recordar, ni hablar de eso jamas, era como habia desvetido a tsuzuki (solo tenia una toalla, y obviamente lo desvistio a ojos cerrados) y como le habia puesto el pijama, su primer instinto habia sido claro el de despertarlo, pero al parecer, estaba inconciente y no reaccionaba con nada, y no podia dejarlo toda la noche tirado en el suelo con solo una toalla puesta en la cintura, seguramente pillaria y resfriado.(claro un resfriado, aceptalo Hisoka querias verlo desnudo nee?)

"habra sido verdad eso que dijiste…-dijo una vez ya acostado y apoyado en el pecho de tsuzuki-… porque quedaste inconciente, habra sido el golpe?... que pasa… porque estas asi… tsuzuki… mañana hay que ir a trabajar, y tu estas muy mal… que es lo que pasa… tal vez… si haya una oportunidad para mi… no estoy muy seguro de lo que escuche… pero… tal vez, si alla alguna esperanza para mi en tu hermoso corazon…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ha… que paso…

te quedaste dormido en el piso-decia mientras lo miraba extrañado

y porque no me despertaste?-decia aun no despierto totalmete

trate, pero no despertaste, al parecer te desmayaste

ha… me duele la cabeza…

pues tenemos que ir a trabajar, levantate-ahora lo tomaba del brazo y lo trataba de levantar

no… no quiero…

por favor tsuzuki, necesitamos llegar temprano

El mayor se levanto enojado y se fue al baño, llevandose algunas ropas

tsuzuki… de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste anoche?

no, porque? Dije algo importante?-tenia las manos en la cabeza, y estaba muy relajado caminando, aun con la inferencia de al dia anterior

no…-mintio-no es eso, es que me parece increíble que no recuerdes nada desde que te estabas bañando y luego te desmayes

ESO ES!

que pasa-hisoka se asusto

me estaba bañando y…y… luego no recuerdo-agacho la cabeza- pero lo que no me explico es como llegue a la cama ya vestido, si me estaba bañando

bueno… lo que yo recuerdo es que saliste del baño, y te paraste tras de mi…y luego caiste-hisoka se ruborizo tras el pensamiento de lo que en verdad habia pasado- luego… yo… bueno… no te podia dejar alli tirado, ademas solo tenias una toalla atada a la cintura a si que…

pero que no dijiste que yo te habia dicho algo?

bueno si…

que dije?

dijiste… "debo decirlo… o si no, no tendre una respuesta verdadera, y es la unica forma de que sepa si es verdad o no" dijiste que me necesitabas-dijo friamente-, y que… bueno, preguntabas que porque necesitabas que yo estubiera a tu lado- hisoka estaba rojo, no podia creer lo que habia dicho

Tsuzuki lo miraba fijamente, sorprendido por lo que habia salido de los labios de su compañero. Hisoka incomodo por el largo silencio y tsuzuki, algo perturbado se comenzo a quedar atrás, caminando mas lento, para perderse de la vista de el menor, al cual seguia mirando atonito

"De verdad fuiste tan tonto para decirle eso a hisoka? No puede ser, y ahora que va a pensar el de ti, tendras que negarlo todo y decir que seguramente la ducha te habia echo algo de mal, o que te entro shampoo a los ojos, aunque eso no tenga nada que ver, y si le hisiste algo mas y el no te quiere decir por veguenza, que has hecho tsuzuki"

Se incorporo al caminar de su compañero, pero unos 2 metros mas atrás, mirando fijamente al suelo e inundado en sus pensamientos

"que hice… no estoy seguro, pero se que la regué… aunque era la unica forma de saber los verdaderos sentimientos de tsuzuki… últimamente con eso de la perdida de memoria, sus defensas en cuanto a el pensamiento han mejorado bastante… no me deja saber lo que siente, aunque lo toque" tsuzuki…- sacando la voz y aventurandose

"no… que no me hable, no sabre responder, por favor que no me hable" sin darse cuenta paso a hisoka en el caminar

tsuzuki, me estas escuchando?-corrio hasta alcanzar a su compañero, hiban por una placita, y de fondo solo se escuchaban las risas de unos niños jugando a la pelota-

si?…-contesto con miedo

bueno… tatsumi me llamo hoy en la mañana-al fin tenia palabras para cambiar la conversación y reemplazar por palabras el incomodo silencio

tatsumi…-dijo tratando se asimilar el nombre- te llamo?-esta vez asimilando las palabras de su compañero- porque?

me llama desde hace dias, lo hace para saber como estas, me dijo que el viernes no tendremos que ir a trabajar

ya veo… pero aun faltan 3 dias para eso "que bien no me pregunto de eso… no se que le hubiera respondido, no se porque lo dije, ni siquiera recuerdo que dije"

Después de un dia caluroso y muy agotador, lleno de trabajo e investigaciones, terminaron nuestros dos shinigamis favoritos y adorados, muy cansados, como tsuzuki aun no sabia manejar todo demaciado bien y no recordaba nada no ayudo mucho, pero aun asi se perdio unas cuantas veces, algunas sin que hisoka se diera cuenta y aun asi le costo mucho trabajo volver.

Tsuzuki conocio la oficina de watari y la de tatsumi, tambien la paso muy bien con su antiguo compañero, al tratar de invocar a los shikigamis, no le fue muy facil y aun no lo domina, pero le fue muy divertido, aunque el otro le mandara miles de miradas asesinas

Bueno ahora estaban en una pequeña plazita después de cómo ya dije, un arduo dia de trabajo

quieres ir a cenar a algun lado? Yo invito- propuso el mayor que estaba detrás de su compañero

no… me gusta este lugar… después podemos comprar algo por alli- se balanceo muy despacio en el columpio

si… -el sol se ponia en el horizonte (C.E.no se si allá en japon se esconde por el mar pero no imp. U) y los colores variaban a cada segundo

Los cabellos de hisoka se ponian de un color rojizo y sus ojos tenian un extraño brillo

que piensas?- pregunto el mayor con curiosidad pero sin dejar de mirar el horizonte frente a ellos

No se escuchaba nada solo sus respiraciones y algunas veces sus latidos algo acelerados, sus cuerpos intactos a cada palabra y sus ojos observando las maravillas de la vida

en ti….- contesto sin pensar hisoka, aun asi ninguno de los dos se movio

en mi…- susurro tsuzuki

Tsuzuki bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de hisoka, haciendo que este soltara un suspiro ahogado. Pero aun así, el suspiro fue demasiado leve para escucharse

El de ojos violetas bajo suavemente y abrazo a su compañero haciendo que este se estremeciera, sus manos bajaron suavemente y se introdujeron en la camisa de hisoka tocando su cuello y el mas joven cerro los ojos al sentirse tocado

creo que deberiamos irnos, es muy tarde y mañana debemos ir a trabajar- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

si claro- dijo sin ganas pero armandose de valor

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar de comida rapida

que quieres hisoka?

no se lo mismo que escojas tu

pues yo quiero papas fritas con un…-

La voz de tsuzuki se iba alejando de la mente de hisoka y lo unico que se escuchaba eran muchas murmuros, no se explicaba lo que habia pasado en el parque y su mente se nublaba, no se explicaba nada de lo que habia pasado en estos ultimos dias, desde que su compañero habia perdido la memoria habian pasado tantas cosas

toma comelo o si no se va a enfriar- le pasaba una papas y unas cuantas frituras mas, por supuesto que hisoka no se iba a comer todo eso, pero si el no queria seguramente tsuzuki se las comeria

Ahora caminaban hacia el departamento de tsuzuki, las estrellas estaban plagadas en el cielo y sus corazones latían rápidamente

sabes, hoy en la mañana recordé cuando nos conocimos, aunque… hay unos momentos que no logro ordenar hay… personas que no recuerdo

Hisoka se asusto por ello ¿Qué pasaria cuando tsuzuki recordara quien era muraki y todas las demas cosas? El nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ocultar esas cosas, pero ahora ya no valia arrepentirse, solo habia que arreglar los errores, por supuesto el no se lo diria, habia que consultar primero

no se, no estoy en tu cabeza como para saberlo- contesto fríamente, hubiera querido tener una respuesta para su compañero

Tsuzuki se sorprendio de esa respuesta, aun tenia la sensación de paz

Llegaron rapidamente a el departamento de tsuzuki, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, no sabian porque, ambos sabian que se ocultaban algo

Sin saber como comenzó a llover a cantaros afuera, con rayos y truenos, el mayor encendio las luces, y tiro las llaves en donde cayeran, y se dirigio a otro lado, y así perderce de la vista de su compañero

tsuzuki…-sus palabras fueron cortadas, por un estallido y unos parpadeos de las luz, hasta que se apago completamente- que… que pasa- dijo asustado

Tsuzuki salio inmediatamente del lugar en el que estaba, hisoka estaba en el medio de la habitación, estaba estupefacto, miraba fijamente a su contraparte, con lo ojos muy abiertos

yo… a mi no… yo odio los rayos…-dijo con dificultad mientras un rayo lo hacia estremecer

Tsuzuki lo miro, se veia tan frágil alli, tan asustadizo, pero si era solo un chico de 16 años, que vivia en su adolescencia, de miedos y un descubrimiento interno

El mayor se dirigio hacia a el al ver que otro rayo lo hacia cerrar los ojos, y volver a estremecerce

no te preocupes estoy aquí… no te dejare…- lo abrazo fuertemente-lo prometo…

Hisoka respondio el abrazo al sentir que la lluvia caia mas fuertemente que antes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka ya se habia puesto el pijama, y tsuzuki estaba en el baño, todo se habia arreglado exepto por lo de la luz, a ninguno de los dos le hsabia importado bañarse a obscuras, pero eso no importaba, tenian demaciadas cosas que discutir… o al menos eso creian…

tsuzuki eres tu?- dijo al sentir unos pasos detrás suyo- tsuzuki que pa-su voz se vio cortada por un efusivo abrazo

me necesitas, y yo a ti, por que no estamos juntos?- interrumpió

tsu-tsuzuki…-se liero forzosamente de los brazos de su compañero-que-

shhhh-tapo su boca con un dedo-no hables… solo disfruta del momento…

no… tsuzuki no podemos hacer esto…

porque no?-se acerco peligrosamente al menor mientras este retrocedia a medida que el otro avanzaba

Po-porque… porque esta mal… o -se detuvo al sentir que la mesa estaba tras el y que no podria seguir retrocediendo

no… no esta mal hisoka- abrazo efusiva pero delicadamente a su compañero (o.o se puede hacer eso? Eso de abrazar efusiva pero delicadamente?)

Se acerco a su cuello y lo beso suavemente

(o no… esta no soy yo… en verdad que no soy yo o.o… un espiritu malo se ha apoderado de mi… o.o hay que detenerlo… o nooo se apodera de nuevo) (¬¬ o es que no quieren detenerlo?)

Hisoka se estremecio al sentir los labios de su opresor en su cuello, pero los labios de tsuzuki estaban frios, al igual que sus dedos… ya habia sentido esos dedos antes… esos labios…se dejo mordisquear el cuello para luego pronunciar:

tu no eres tsuzuki……………………………muraki…

En otro lugar un joven de mirada violeta se despertaba …donde estaba?

Continuara…

**Bueno pues aquí ya esta el capitulo, creo que he avanzado en mi redaccion a medida que he ido avanzando, pues si lo quieren comprobar solo miran de nuevo el primer capitulo, este cap. Esta muy gueno no digo yo, la escritora, y FANATICA DE YAMIIIIIIIIII(no matsuei) bueno, arigato por leerlo, y manden review, pliss, para saber si les gusto, admito que vendran cosas mas interesantes en el otro cap, y k estas nueve (7) paginas que me costo mucho hacerlas, porque tuve una pequeña falta de ideas, les guste, chaop**

SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô

Y aquí respondo reviews, en verdad gracias por enviarlos T-T voy a llorar snif sinf

**Shin Black : **no se si aparece watari, tengo todo planeado sin el o.o… sorry… gomen nasai buaaaaaaaaa! (u.u grax por el review)

**Bunny Saito**pues esta bien que te hagas fan de yami, eta mu bem (juajuajua infectemos los cerebros con yamiii jaaa)(ejem ejem… claro- no le hagan caso a los paréntesis, solo a este-) pues si, lo hice a proposito, no se si entendieron, pero alli estaba, sip, en realidad era para esas mentes pervertidas juajuajua (especialmente la tuya) ui si me encanta hacerlo sufrir con hijiri, me gusta sacerle celo ja, grax por el review

**Rurouni Andrea**: o.o pues no esta bien que eso te afecte… en este fic quisas alla mucha falta… o.o … gomen nasaiii! Disculpa en verdad es que es algo inevitable en el teclado…. En verdad o.o yo solo confio en el programa ese que revisa la ortografia…grax por el review

**hakuusui : **no creo que alla mucho que decir aquí pero igual lo puse no, total igual me gusta que me lleguen review o.o grax por el tuyo arigatooô (y grax por decir que el fic esta de lo mejor T-T grax)

**Hisaki Raiden.**: si tienes razon, me alegra que tambien allan personas como yo… juajuajua pero igual hay unos fics que son muy buenos y respeto al 100 a las personas que escriben yaoi tambien hacen fic muy buenos, aunque la mayoria de las veces solo me salto esa parte y listo, pero igual grax por el review, arigatô

balbalu  
2005-06-10  
ch 3, anon. dios ..

….. o.o ….. eso es un review? Pos no imp… igual lo conte como tal u.uU… (ese "dios" fue pk esta muy malo el fic? Porque puso eso! Mala! òó… ùú

**Tenshi Lain** : sabes?... yo vi ese pijama, yo tenia uno igual jajaja ; a mi tambien me da algo de pena hijiri, por eso lo saque con algo de dignidad igual (algo, solo algo) porque a la final alguna de ustedes no serian capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un besito de tsuzuki? Pos no se uds pero yo sip u.u (y claro que recompensa le di a hisoka…yo igual quiero dormir con tsuzuki!)

**Dark-san86** : pus que penita que ya no tengas inter… me da penita así no podremos "hablar" mas seguido…pues yo igual me vuelvo loca con hisoka … (y con todos los demas) (callate tu) (ya ya no peleemos que hay alguien aquí…) grax ese si que fue un review, en verdad

**Inuyka **: grax por el review, en verdad cada uno me anima mas, grax grax arigatô

**Aome-Kasyu** : sip grax por el review, nuevamente y por una decisión unanime! (tatatachan!) hisoka se queda con tsuzuki…. Pero lo que uds no se esperan es que llegue muraki, eso estara mas difícil eso si, no les aseguro que tsuzuki salga completo de sus manos, o a lo mejor completo si, pero no muy bien (juajuajua)

**'l cRaZyxIoN l' **: eres una tramposa… ¬¬ eso no se valia ¬¬ mala¬¬ okis igual lo conte pk ya queria subir este juajuajua okis te culplo el deceo, e igual grax por el review ¬¬


	5. odios y mentiras

Hisoka se estremecio al sentir los labios de su opresor en su cuello, pero los labios de tsuzuki estaban frios, al igual que sus dedos… ya habia sentido esos dedos antes… esos labios…se dejo mordisquear el cuello para luego pronunciar:

tu no eres tsuzuki……………………………muraki…

En otro lugar un joven de mirada violeta se despertaba…donde estaba?

**Holas estoy aquí de nuevo n.n pues mandaron reviews muy rapido no? O.o así no puedo escribirlos rapido, hace tanto tiempo que no actualizaba este fic en mi compu, tenia los 4 capis y los habia dejado alli tranquilitos o.o**

**Capitulo 6: "odios y mentiras"**

Miro hacia todos los lados, no se veia nada familiar, el lugar era muy elegante, no se habia dado cuenta por el pequeño dolor que sentia en la cabeza, pero estaba en una pieza de dormir, recostado en la cama, se levanto levemente al darce cuenta de que en realidad estaba acostado, definitivamente ese golpe le habia afectado mucho, sus ojos violetas tomaban nuevamente ese brillo, pero no sabia donde estaba

Se intento levantar, un mareo lo obligo a recostarse nuevamente… un momento… donde estaba hisoka?

Miro hacia todos los lados buscando a su compañero, lo conocia hace pocos dias, según el, pero aun así lo extrañaba demaciado, habia estado durante todos esos momentos junto a el

Pero últimamente sus sentimientos habian cambiado, sentia otra cosa, algo mas profundo, una nueva punzada lo saco de sus pensamientos obligandolo a llevar una de sus manos en su cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.

.muraki…. –dijo extrañamente sin rabia, incluso con algo de exitacion (en verdad yo estoy escribiendo esto? Ya senko (no quiero decir mi nombree -.- )si has escrito peores, lo sabes)

.no te enojas que alla usado el hermoso cuerpo de tu tsuzuki?- dijo sarcásticamente

.claro… pero… no puedo resistirme –decia extrañado… en verdad estaba el diciendo eso?(mira la misma pregunta que me hago yo)

.no puedes resistirte al cuerpo de tsuzuki-san? Eso es interesante- lamio una vez mas el cuello de su victima

.hnnn yo… muraki… donde esta tsuzuki… sueltame!- trato de sacarse al hombre de ojos plateados (si si esta en el cuerpo de tsuzuki y el no tiene los ojos plateados pero da igual no? es para decir que es muraki), pero no pudo, su cuerpo era de menor tamaño

.que te suelte?... muñeca… solo para esto me sirves, para utilizarte y poder asi traer a tsuzuki-san hacia mi

.no… tsuzuki…

En eso el hombre de ojos plateados bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna del menor acariciandola (en verda no pondre nada malo u.u)

.dilo… di que eres mio…-dijo aun con la apariencia de tsuzuki

.no…-

.dilo… di que eres mio…dilo… uno nunca sabe lo que le puede pasar a tsuzuki-san…

.jodido cabron…(que porno Dios mio o.o)

Muraki acaricio –mas- sensualmente la entrepierna de hisoka haciendo que este soltara un gemido ahogado

.yo… yo soy tuyo… tsuzuki…

El mayor lamio por ultima vez, esta vez la oreja de hisoka soltando otro quejido, pero esta vez muraki desaparecia entre la obscuridad, dejando a un conmocionado hisoka (aparte de dejarle otras cosillas por alli después de ser tocado por –mi- hermoso y majestuoso y magnifico –si si le puse mucho… pero… estoy enamorada de el- tsuzuki –haaaa-)

.no.. no puede ser… muraki se ha llevado a tsuzuki…

Se levanto con dificultad de la mesa (recuerden que estaba alli) y cayo al piso, dandose en derrota

.tsuzuki… -cerro los ojos

.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-

.se ha llevado a tsuzuki… muraki… debemos detenerlo… tsuzuki no sabe nada de el, ni de nadie

.tranquilízate hisoka, lo encontraremos-suaviso el secretario (supongo que saben quien es no? o.o)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.:...-.-.-.-.

Un hombre de mirada perdida, se encontraba acostado, con las manos en la cabeza cuando un estruendo se escucho

.lo sinto tsuzuki-san… lo desperte?-se acerco lentamente

.ho… no ya estaba despierto… donde estoy?

.no se debe preocupar todo esta bien ahora esta conmigo

.quien es usted…

.muraki, muraki kazutaka

.donde esta hisoka?...

.el… el tambien estara bien, después le explicare todo, tsuzuki-san, y toda la mentira que ha vivido desde que perdio la memoria, recuestese, tiene un grave golpe en la cabeza y debe descansar…

.si, arigato

Pasaron mas de dos horas, tsuzuki se estaba levantando, definitivamente se sentia mejor, no podia negarlo aquel lugar era bastante acogedor, y después de haber descansado, ya no le dolia la cabeza, incluso parecia que todo habia terminado, llego hasta la puerta y la abrio, uego de sso venia un gran y tenebroso pasillo, paso por el aun con micho miedo y aparecio en el comedor

Alli estaba muraki, al parecer lo habia estado esperando, y que sabia que llegaria justo en ese momento

.ya desperto… venga sientese conmigo, le contare todo lo que no se le ha sido revelado desde que perdio la memoria

.yo se todo lo que tengo que saber-dijo decido, hisoka no le mentiria

.no lo sabe, por eso esta aquí-esbozo una sonrisa

.donde esta hisoka-pregunto, no le creia mucho a ese hombre no lo conocia y se le hacia extrañamente familiar

.ya le dije, el esta bien, esta muy lejos de aquí, no podra encontrarle n.n

.dejame salir, no quiero estar aquí,

.tranquilisese, cuando termine de contarle todo, no querra estar con el

.no… hisoka no me mentiria

.le contare todo, mejor sientese, se comienza a enfriar la comida

Tsuzuki obedecio, tenia hambre y queria saber lo que queria decirle aquel hombre

.todo esta en usted, es usted el que no ha querido abrir los ojos, acaso no se dio cuenta de que le ocultaban algo?

Tsuzuki se quedo mirandolo, acaso era verdad que le habian mentido? En verdad?

.durante todo este tiempo ha estado viviendo una mentira, le hablaron acaso sobre mi?

Pasaron unos segundos para que el de ojos violetas negara con la cabeza

.pues yo, tsuzuki-san soy… su amante

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, no lo podia creer, por eso hisoka no se le acercaba demaciado? Por eso era que aquel hombre se le hacia extrañamente familiar?

.pe-pero

.no se preocupe, recordara tarde o temprano, yo lo ayudare, lo ayudare a olvidar toda la mantira que ha vivido desde que perdio la memoria

.eso no es verdad, hisoka no me mentiria, el no mintio, el no… -comenzó a sollozar, y que pasaria ahora con sus sentimientos, acaso los habia evadido? En verdad no lo demostraba? En verdad aquel chico del cual se comenzaba a enamorar le habia mentido?- el no mintio…-su voz de izo mas debil

.si lo izo, debe aceptarlo, todo sera como antes tsuzuki-san, y ellos volveran a ser nuestros enemigos

.nuestros… enemigos?...

.si…-dijo con rabia- todo sera como antes tsuzuki-san, le contare todo, no se preocupe

.cuentamelo ya, lo quiero saber…

.ellos solo han querido separarnos- no podia negarse a una petición de su amado- desde siempre, desde que supieron que nosotros estabamos enamorados, usted es un shinigami, eso ya lo sabe, pero nosotros…

Tsuzuki se embelezo en la mirada fría del hombre sentado frente a el, era tan hermosa… ya no escuchaba lo que decia, solo veia sus labios, enamorado de ese hombre, era verdad? Y si lo era, necesitaba entender tantas cosas, tantas preguntas que formaban nuevamente

Hisoka… en verdad le habia mentido, no terminaba de asimilarlo, sentia algo desde el primer momento en el cual vio al hombre de ojos plateados, pero aquel chico le preducia otra cosa, sinceridad pura, digna de un joven casi hombre, todo el ser de el hombre sentado frente a el le hacia estremecer, pero hisoka, con el no pasaba lo mismo, con el sentia esa paz interna, que todo estaria bien… que tendria que hacer?A quien le creeria?

.nunca asimilaron nuestra relacion y usted escapo conmigo- volvio a la realidad- no es momento de hablar de eso o si?

.creo que no… mañana mejor… estoy muy cansado, y aca hace mucho calor-bajo la mirada

.claro, no quiere dar un paseo por el jardin? Le hara bien quisas recuerde algo…

.claro…

Se levantaron sigilosamente, nadie emitio un ruido mayor que perturbara, pero en el rostro de muraki se divido una pequeña sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.

.no sabe cuanto me alegra tenerle conmigo nuevamente, le extrañaba tanto

Tsuzuki no respondio, su paso era lento, disfrutaba estar alli afuera, el hombre junto a el era calido(o.o calido…) sin embargo no sentia que todo esto fuera por un buen camino su corazon le decia otra cosa, algo que se supone que si eran amantes, no debia decir

Muraki miro el reloj

.es muy tarde, debemos entrar, no queremos que se enferme mas o si? –le dedico una calida sonrisa (o.o calida sonrisa… sonrie? Así… acuando ve a hisokja sufrir sonrie…)

Entraron en silencio nuevamente

tsuzuki-san venga, usted dormira comigo, hara frio esta noche y no quiero que enferme

Tsuzuki obedecio, que mas le quedaba? Este era la unica persona a la que ahora le podia dar su confianza, era la unica persona en la que podia verdaderamente creer

Estaban los dos acostados, pero apartados el uno del otro

.entonses… nosotros… somos… amantes?

.a si es, pero esta noche no pasara nada, no se preocupe, no hare nada que le lastime, podemos esperar hasta que se sienta bien (en verdad es muraki el que dice esto? o.o?)

.arigatô- se recosto sobre su hombro y descanzo, se apoyo sobre su cuerpo, y muraki lo abrazo

Sintio su cabello catsaño rozar en su rostro, al fin tenia a tsuzuki para el solo, no importaba el tiempo que costara acerlo suyo, lo tendria para el para siempre

.tsuzuki-san… es mio…

A la mañana siguiente el sol pego en los ojos del joven que habia estado llorando toda la noche, no recordaba el sabor salado de las lagrimas, así que tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza

No le dio mucha importancia a eso y se levanto¿dodne estaba?

.en la casa de watari… claro…

.bon! ya despertaste

.wa-watari, que hago aca?

.ayer nos emborrachamos y llegamos a mi casa, no parabas de hablar, nunca te habia visto así, así que hoy dia vamos a ir de nuevo n.n

.jaja-risa nerviosa- claro… no recuerdo nada (como para que pierda la memoria el tambien…)

Al lado de el se movio una figura extraña

.que hace aquí tatsumi?

.te dije que habiamos ido a tomar no? pues el pago todo jajaja, con lo que me costo sacarle el dinero jajaja, pero igual lo pago y tendra que hacerlo hoy nuevamente

.-.-.-.-..

Desperto con un extraño calor a su lado, los cabellos platinados se escapaban de su rostro, dejando ver su cara palida como la de una muñeca, se sento para ver mejor, era verdaderamente hermoso

.otra vez en sus pensamientos? Tsuzuki-san?

No se habia dado cuenta y ya hacia rato que lo habia despertado con su mirada fija, y es que estaba tan concetrado mirandolo que no se habia percatado.

Le dedico una sonrisa y se acosto nuevamente, debia estar tranquilo, nada malo pasaria

Abrazo nuevamente el cuerpo a su lado y cerro los ojos. En un movimiento sigiloso el mayor beso los labios de su "amante" dejando escapar sus emociones

Tsuzuki respondio el beso tranquilamente, habia que acostumbrarce, tarde o temprano debia entregarle su cuerpo tambien como supuestamente lo habia echo tantas veces ya

Se levantaron unos minutos después, se habian vestido, jugando y dandose besos repentinos, muchos de estos los empezaba el shinigami

."se siente frio, sus labios son frios, yo hare que eso cambie muraki, te hare cambiar y hare que tus labios sean calidos…"

Tomaron desayuno, muraki no reia ya saben que el es muy serio, pero al parecer estaba feliz habia cumplido su cometido, tenia a tsuzuki para el, aunque sus risas fueran falsas, parecia algo alegre igual

Pero su corazon sentia un terrible vacio

."porque hisoka…"

.-.-.-.-.-..-

Se habia escapado de sus compañeros, si nadie buscaba a tsuzuki lo haria el solo, no podia creer que lo estaban dando por perdido, no podia creerlo, lo buscaria aun así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y lo encontraria aunque tuviera que dar todo cuan poseía

Como se supone que se lo habia llevado, desde cuando poseia su cuerpo,

Todo era demaciado extraño, y nadie le habia querido decir nada, ni una sola respuesta, ni siquiera un ademan de buscarlo, acaso ya se habian rendido? Solo lo habian estado buscando un dia, eso era imposible,

Debia buscarlo con su poder, debia sentir a tsuzuki, debia buscarlo entre la multitud, debia encontrarlo

Le amaba, aunque durante todo ese tiempo habia tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos, porque todo se tenia que arruinar? Porque si todo estaba tan bien, odiaba a muraki mas que a nada en el mundo, habia sido el que le habia robado su vida e inocencia, y ahora le robaba lo unico que le quedaba en el mundo, a tsuzuki…

.-.-.-.-.-

Habia llegado la noche, habia pasado un dia bueno aunque ni el lo creyera, debia olvidarse de todo lo vivido desde que perdio la memoria, debia comenzar todo de nuevo y sepultar este amor que le rompia el corazon

Muraki lo abrazaba y tocaba, sus manos frias hacian que se estremeciera, le repugnaba, no podia olvidar el calido cuerpo del chico, y le repugnaba, le repugnaba sentir a aquel hombre frio tocar su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que habia estado guardando para hisoka…

Hisoka, maldito hisoka, le odiaba, odiaba su forma de mentirle, de traicionarle, odiaba ese calido ser que le habia enseñado a amar en secreto,

Convertiria su amor en odio, le odiaria aunque fuera lo ultimo que hisiese, no permitiria que su corazon se destrozara como lo hacia ahora, jamas, y amaria a muraki, corresponderia ese amor,

Pero… porque hisoka le mentio? Acaso el tambien se habia enamorado de el y no queria que fuese con su amado?

No no era eso, muraki habia dicho que le odiaban por traicionarle, por traicionar su estado, por traicionar a los shinigamis, seguramente era una venganza, Debia aceptarlo y no tratar de auto convencerse, y debia responder ese odio con mas odio

Beso mas ardientemente al hombre que le tocaba, no debia sentir asco, debia amarle, toco su frio cuerpo y le beso el cuello, muraki jadeo al sentir los labios de tsuzuki sobre su cuerpo

Al fin lo habia logrado, tenia a tsuzuki bajo su poder, bajo todo lo que el quisiese, solo debia mentir un poco mas, y lo tendria para el, responderia todas sus preguntas, no omitiria ninguna debia consentirle, a no ser que todo se torne difícil, cosa que no pasaria

Solo habia un problema, sentia algo extraño, algo que antes no sentia, caso era amor? No el no le amaba solo le deseaba pero, que era esto que ahora sentia? En verdad se habia enamorado? En verdad el era tan debil para enamorarce? Quisas si, pero se sentia muy bien

Respondio sus besos mientras torneaba su cintura con sus manos

Debia usar esa fuerza para amar a muraki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sento en una banca del parque se sentia tan cansado, tan agotado, habia buscado por todas partes, pero… como buscaba si no tenia ninguna información?

Todo esto era tan inútil, en verdad habian perdido a tsuzuki? Era imposible, no lo permitiria, jamas, tsuzuki era suyo, de nadie mas

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de anular cualquier pensamiento de derrota,

.tsuzuki… te amo…-pronuncio antes de que el sueño lo venciese, alli sentado en una banca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperto en medio de la noche, no habia vuelta atrás, le habia entregado su cuerpo a muraki, pero…

Porque se dicilucionaba?

Era mas de media noche, y se levanto queria despejar alguna dudas, camino por el jardin con los pies desnudos, se sentia tan bien, el pasto que le tocaba los pues, y el aire que entraba por su camisa, rozando su piel

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era mas de media noche cuando desperto asustado, debia recordar que estaba en un parque, se levanto y se estiro, habia tenid una pesadilla de lo mas horrible, recordo que tusuki no habia aparecido y se reprocho a si mismo en voz alta su irresponsabilidad

.no… es muy tarde su lo busco si solo andare divagando, mejor voy a dormir, no regresare al departamento de tsuzuki, jamas- no queira recordarle- si quiere marcharse que lo haga…-cerro los ojos- pero que no me lastime…

Volvio a su casa, muy lejos y camino mucho, pero aun así todavía no eran las dos de la mañana, a si quisas tendria tiempo, no iria a trabajar al otro dia, debia buscar a tsuzuki, seguramente eso lo harian hacer, y después de un tiempo, cuando no encuentren a tsuzuki le asignaran a un nuevo compañero…

Todo esto era tan triste,

.tsuzuki… ven…-una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos aun cerrados

Continuara…

**Jajajaj, miran ahora tsuzuki odia a hisoka, y con muy buenas razones, como se le ocurre a hisoka mentirle jajaja (sorry no tengo compasión) **

**Ven? A muraki le esta naciendo un nuevo sentimiento, por eso andaba tan extraño n.n**

**Yap ahora respondo los reviews:**

**'l cRaZyxIoN l'**pues no hubo violación jajaja, pero igual tsuzuki le entrego su cuerpo y aguanto las ganas de vomitar aunque no era porque el cuerpo de muraki fuera asqueroso he? Debe ser muy lindo su cuerpo… haa… ui noo ahora que me acuerdo yo odio a muraki jajja lo tengo de los primero en mi lista de los mas odiados n.n aunque eso no le quita lo lindo juajuajua pues quisas se detuvo solo ese espiritu, esperemos que vuelva (y como dice rose en titanic cuando el bote se va después de undido el titanic "come back")

**Bunny Saito** : jajaja yo vi yami no matsuei en el cuarto ova de hunter x hunter jajaja venia el capi 7 el 8 y el 9, los mas buenos junto con el 3 y el 13 y el.. bueno todo jajja n.n

**yaoi-hunter** grax n.n me gusta que te gusten mis gustos n.n (o.o) osea mi fic

**balbalu** : ufff menos mal yo me estaba sintiendo mal n.n y que bien que te guste mi fic, me emociona Y.Y

**Inuyka** : pues ofende no mas total para el es un premio ser un degenerado, y se siente orgulloso poer eso así que ofende no mas n.n,

**Hisaki Raiden.**no era mi intencion aburrir Y.Y , pues yo prefiero el shonen ai, pero el lemos igual ta bueno no? osea mientras no sea muy cruel, yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer yaois pero después los encontre sin sentido y crueles…especialmente en esas partes donde dice… bueno no importa lo que dice… pero el toque lemos no ta mal n.n

**hArU-aSaTo **: como que asato ¬¬… a mi tambien me dio un poco de pena hijiri… por eso no lo eche así nada mas juajuajua, y no te preocupes por alli pondre al final que el se quedo feliz y se enamoro de otro jajaja

**Tenshi Lain**: jajaja si le habia ido demaciado bien por eso le puse eso, nadie es feliz por muhco tiempo y este fic lo demuestra, todo se puede derrumbar así por que si, en el otro capitulo parece que saldra como estubo todo eso del cambio, y como paso todo, no les prometo el cambio así exacto pero una idea tendran que hacerse jajaja n.n


	6. la vida sin ti

Era mas de media noche cuando desperto asustado, debia recordar que estaba en un parque, se levanto y se estiro, habia tenid una pesadilla de lo mas horrible, recordo que tusuki no habia aparecido y se reprocho a si mismo en voz alta su irresponsabilidad

.no… es muy tarde su lo busco si solo andare divagando, mejor voy a dormir, no regresare al departamento de tsuzuki, jamas- no queira recordarle- si quiere marcharse que lo haga…-cerro los ojos- pero que no me lastime…

Volvio a su casa, muy lejos y camino mucho, pero aun así todavía no eran las dos de la mañana, a si quisas tendria tiempo, no iria a trabajar al otro dia, debia buscar a tsuzuki, seguramente eso lo harian hacer, y después de un tiempo, cuando no encuentren a tsuzuki le asignaran a un nuevo compañero…

Todo esto era tan triste,

.tsuzuki… ven…-una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos aun cerrados

**Holas n.n espero que no esten tristes porque los separe y hago que tsuzuki odie a hisoka pero responderé sus reviews al final del fic a si que no se preocupen n.n, dedico este capitulo y fic a shin black quien fue el que me enseño como subir los capitulos, arigatô black-sensei**

me salio algo corto pero no imp n.n

capitulo 6: "la vida sin ti"

Se sentia tan triste, estaba tan desilusionado de si mismo, le había fallado a hisoka, le había entregado su cuerpo a muraki, pero… que pasaba si el mentia, si hisoka no le había engañado? Si todo era una farsa de muraki?

No no podia ser, muraki tenia algo algo que le hacia creer, no era que le creyera del todo pero sentia que le conocia, y si eso sera cierto entonses hisoka se le había mentido, y quisas en cuantas cosas mas le había mentido

Todo lo que había vivido… hasta ese momoento, lo que recordaba… todo…

Se reporcho a si mismo por pensar en esas cosas, debia sacarsele de la cabeza, no pensar mas en el, el era pasado, y debia hacer feliz a aquel hombre con el que ahora estaba, había pasado poco tiempo pero había llegado a sentir algo por hisoka, pero el ya no estaba y le hbaia abandonado, en un futuro, el le iria a buscar, y se vengaria era una promesa

Se sentia tan vacio, no podia negarlo, lo amaba, era algo contra su volvuntad, y era tan doloroso. El viento soplo mas fuerte, llevandose una de sus lagrimas

.tsuzuki-san que hace despierto a estas horas

.muraki…- limpio sus lagrimas como pudo, sin voltear aun

.es muy tarde y cojera un resfriado, entre- le invito a dentro

.claro…-entro seguido de el

Era un torbellino de sentimientos que no podia detener, algo extraño, ese hombre le intimidaba, si pero ademas había algo, odio rencor algo que no podia detener, algo parecido a lo que sentia por hisoka, pero a la vez totalmente diferente

Se acosto junto al cuerpo frio de su amante, y se arropo mirando hacia el techo

.hisoka…- y así pronunciando el nombre que mas amaba se durmió (que cursi la cuestion…)

(esta demaciado cursi no? sip sip pues que le hago?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto tarde, no había esperanzas no lo encontrarian, donde buscarlo? Era una pregunta muy buena, no había dejado rastro al marcharse, y pronto se le seria asigando otro compañero

No se podian rendir así como así no?

No podian dejarlo solo en las manos e ese psicopata o si?

Acaso se habian rendido ante el?

Habian abandonado a su compañero y amigo?

No no lo permitiria, no permitiria que se lo llevara, tantos momentos… nada podria cambiarlos, cuando lo encontrara le haria recordar, aunque fuera a golpes el entenderia

Llego a meifu, había cambiado de decisión, tenia que hacer recapacitar a todos

.no pueden abandonarlo, es nuestro amigo!-le hablo al sercretario

.no hisoka… el se ha ido… muraki se lo ha llevado… no podemos hacer nada… no hay pistas no hay rastros, no hay nada

.pero… pero aquella vez cuando se lo llevo… tampoco había rastros… y lo encontramos…-una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla- no podemos abandonarlo… no podemos…-bajo su cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas

.hisoka… no llores… puede que el ya este

Un golpe detuvo su voz, los lentes del secretario volaron hacia otro lugar

.el no ha muerto…-con fueria- el esta… el aun no… (no puede decir : el esta vivo! Porque el ya esta muerto desde hace tiempo por eso no deje que terminara la frace n.n) el no…

.hisoka…-abrazo al chico que lloraba ante el- yo… a todos nos afecta por igual la partida de tsuzuki… todos lo queriamos

.el no se ha hido! El sigue aquí… y no intentes consolarme! Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo! Yo… "yo le amaba" – llorando mas fuerte ante este pensamiento, nadie sentia lo que el, nadie le extrañaria tanto como el

Empujo a tatsumi y corrio hasta el jardin, ese lugar siempre le recordaba a tsuzuki, a su aroma, esas flores de cerezo le recordaban la calida sonrisa de tsuzuki

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana era fría, tal y como le gustaba, lo tenia todo planeado, haria todo lo posible porque todo saliera bien , y con el estado fisico y mental de tsuzuki todo saldria de maravilla, todo seria perfecto

El cuerpo a su lado volteo hacia el en sueños, su rostro en paz le izo decear al hombre a su lado, poseerlo como en aquella noche, hacerlo suyo aunque fuera contra su voluntad

Con un movimiento de su cabeza alejo estos pensamientos, no se permitiria arruinar todos sus palnes por un simple deceo, estaba logrando lo que queria y no dejaria que nadie lo arruinara ni siquiera el mismo

Cerro los ojos una vez mas para dormir y planear todo como era debido

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, se había levantado para estar en el jardin, una vez mas como en la noche anterior, el aire se respiraba tan tranquilo, y algunas aves cantaban a lo lejos, era una mañana fresca, pero se veia que mas entrado el dia, lloveria

Miro el cielo con algo de nostalgia

En ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza le interrumpio, era demaciado fuerte, imágenes se comezaron a proyectar en su cabeza, eran confusas

Era hisoka, si es inconfundible esa voz:

".a nadie le importa que se alla ido, es mucho mejor así, no se para que lo vuelven a buscar solo causaba molestias, es mejor así, ya no seguira interrumpiendo con sus estupidos juegos y tontos comentarios

.es verdad- ahora el que hablaba era tatsumi- ya no tendrer que enseñarle nada, era tan cabeza dura, nunca aprendio, supongo que eso es bueno yaque no sera un gran enemigo a futuro, ni nunca jajaja

.ya no sera molestia es mejor así

.si

.si"

Desperto sobresaltado, transpiraba helado

Estaba acostado en la cama de muraki, se setno con dificultad, aun sentia ese escalofrio

.ya desperto, tsuzuki-san-el doctor abrio la puerta y entro a la habitacion

.que… que paso?

.solo tuvo otra vision-le entrego el vaso de agua que traia consigo

.vision?

.no le dijeron?... sobre su poder?

.poder? yo tengo un poder? Que es?

.su poder de clarividencia… no le dijeron?-dijo con su maxima cara de sinismo y de sorpresa- usted tiene el poder de ver algo que esta pasando en otro lugar en este mismo tiempo, pero no era algo que manejara según recuerdo

Tsuzuki se quedo helado ante esto… era cordad lo que este hombre le había dicho?

Si esto era cierto entonses esto había pasado ahora, en ese mismo momento en otro lugar, hisoka había dicho todo eso, entonses eso despejaba todas sus dudas, era todo verdad

¿Cómo había sido capaz de llamar mentiroso a muraki, si el solo le trataba de ayudar?

Entonses hisoka no merecia su amor

Entonses el solo queria hacerle daño, y el había caido en su trampa, pagaria por todo

Tsuzuki hiso una mueca de repugnacia, mientras el de cabello plateado sonreia con malica

".al fin, he despejado todas tus dudas, tsuzuki-san, ahora solo falta el pequeño toque, solo unas visiones mas y seras mio tsuzuki, para siempre…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Ya era de noche, el muchacho ya había llegado a su departamento, estaba cansado, agotado, triste, desilusionado, agobiado, no podia seguir así, ese vacio en el se hacia mas grande cada vez, cada vez que pensaba en el, cada vez que recordaba su voz, había gastado tanto tiempo tantos momento para decirle cuando le amaba, una lagrima que fue secada al instante cayo por su mejilla

Tiro las llaves hacia un lugar que ni el sabia, cuando llegara el momento de necesitarlas estarian alli

Encendio la radio, algo debia distraerle, estaban presentando una cancion, no alcanzo a oir su nombre puesto que empezo al instante

Quedo plasmado, la letra, la escucho atentamente

Si te pudiera mentir

Te diria que aquí

Todo va marchando muy bien

Pero no es así

Esta casa es solo pensamiento

Que me habla de ti

Y es tu voz con este mismo viento

Que hoy viene hacia mi

Cada vez me duele perder

Un minuto mas

Aquí sin poder entender

Por que tu no estas

Estas tardes obscuras me asustan

y no me hace bien

Caminar en sentido contrario

a lo que es mi eden

a veces creo oir

que me necesitas

y alguna que otra vez

siento tu mirar

echo unos cambios en mi

pensando si te gustaran

que imposible es dejarte de amar

no existe formula para olvidarte

eres mi música y mi mejor canción

se que no hay un corazón que sienta lo mismo por ti

que este que implora hoy regreses

a mi

no existe formula para olvidarte

eres mi música y mi mejor canción

se que no hay un corazón que sienta lo mismo por ti

que este que implora hoy regreses

a mi

quedo sorprendido, aveces las canciones podian ser tan justas para el momento

(obvio si la escoji especialmente para eso, disculpen por lo del titulo pero no me lo se, se que es de un viejo que se llama marco antonio solis, si si se que las otras igual eran de ese viejo, pero es que las letras me inspiraron a este fic, y mas encima son tan lindas las letras)

Otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla

.ya aparece tsuzuki, no te das cuenta de que te necesito! Aparece ya, maldito si no apareces no te lo perdonare! Si estas muerto te ire a buscar donde sea maldito pero aparece ya!- otra cayo, mientras el chico se arrodillo en el piso

El mundo estaba siendo tan cruel, odiaba mas que nunca a muraki, odiaba a tatsumi y a watari por no ayudarlo a buscarlo, odiaba a todos menos a tsuzuki… le era imposible odiarle, a todos y cada uno de los seres que en este momento era feliz, su mano estirada en el piso se convirtió en un puno y golpeo el piso con todas sus fuerzas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron así 4 meses, tsuzuki había aprendido a odiar a hisoka y a los suyos con toda su alma, aprendiendo del mejor, muraki

Este le había enseñado a sacar sus poderes de shinigami, haciendo que pudiera invocar a los shikigamis, muraki le había proporcionado algunas visiones mas, asegurandose que el shinigami se las contara todas, ganandose su confianza y verificando que su odio fuera en aumento, el de ojos plateados disfrutaba cada momento al lado de su ahora amante, mientras que el sentido de obsecion iba en aumento

Hisoka había desistido en la busqueda, se paseaba algunos dias por la ciudad buscando algo que le diera pistas, en el enma todo parecia patéticamente normal, era repugante

La tristeza hacia que el joven no fuera tan frio, si no que mas distante, se le había sido asigando otro compañero, que aun no llegaba, aun era juzgado pero el ya había decidido ser un shinigami, y en todos los papeles configuraba de esa forma

Esto lo había un mas duro, no aguantaba mas, se sentia tan vacio y esas semanas le había sentado tan mal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana, ya no contaba el tiempo que llevaba alli, pero se sentía patéticamente feliz, cada vez que recordaba ese nombre lo eliminaba de su cabeza reeplazando ese sentimiento por odio. Reaparecio por el pasillo, haria el desayuno para su amante

Cocinaba cuando muraki aparecio en la puerta, fue con el y le atrapo por la cintura

.te quedaste dormido- al decir esto beso sus labios con pasion, y lujuria

Se separo forzosamente de el y volvio a lo que hacia

Continuara….

Les ha gustado como va quedando?

Ahora si esta feliz jajajauajuajuajuajuajua pobre hisoka no? no creen? Esta sufriendo tanto, la sorpresita que se llavara cuando los vea, cuando vea lo que tsuzuki y muraki les tiene preparado, saben quien es su compañero? Quisas le ayude en la busqueda, es un compañero que quisas le resute familiar…

Ups era secreto, creo que ni se lo imaginaban, espero que aun no sepan quien es, bueno y hora contesto reviews:

**Primero quiero decir algo: tenshi lain sorry pero en este capi no pude poner el cambi, y es que las ideas me vienen así, y no puedo desaprovecharlas, ahora no te prometo nada en el proximo capitulo, pero algun dia saldra…**

**Y otra cosa, haru-asato, em… creo que el final de hijiri no sera así…**

**Y NO PROMETERE MAS COSAS PORQUE NO SE SI LAS CUMPLA! Okis ahora respondo reviews**

**yaoi-hunter**: si si es algo tonto por creerle, pero después de leer tu review, creo que tienes razon no debe creerle así como así así que por eso puse lo de las visiones, y bueno grax por que te guste mi fic, los tres juntos… jajaj tienes buenas ideas jajaja, grax por el review

**'l cRaZyxIoN l'**: … k parte del principio?... bueno después lo leo, em…pk no hise lemon… no se, y hare sufrir mucho a tu querido hisoka juajuuajuajuajua, grax por el review

**La trinidad del caos **: oye nooo no dejes los fic… Y-Y no hagas eso por mi culpa noooo, porfis plizz onegaiiiiii u.u y es que se tenia que meter con el espero que después de este capitulo no me odies mas T-T no me odies… grax snif grax por snif snif grax por el review snif Y-Y

**Aroa Nehring** : o.o…

**Hisaki Raiden.** : me has dado una muy buena idea, y ahora tengo algo para torturar a tsuzuki, algo que quisas ponga, grax por la idea n.n grax por el review, y grax por los animos, y grax por existir y grax por… bueno creo que me pase, graxx! (ya cortala senko)

**Dark-san** : heee aquí esta el review que prometiste grax n.n…: quisas ya lo odia o.o, como dice un review por alla abajo, del amor al odio hay solo un paso, grax por el review, y pues no se si se queden felices por siempre, no se aun el final o.o todavía no lo he imaginado pero tengo algunas ideas, grax n.n

**Tenshi Lain**: y es que tusuki no sabe nada del mundo (ahora que perdio la memoria antes sabia mucho)em… buena pregunta.. porque les da igual? Me has hecho pensar, voy a tener que invetar algo por alli, mi mente comienza a trabajar mas desde ahora n.n grax por el review

**Bunny Saito** : pues al parecer cambie el rumbo, muraki ya no esta enamorado, y es que si se enamoraba seria un final de esos en donde el hombre deja a su amor con el otro para que sea feliz hooo el amor, y eso serie extremadamente cursi y yo quiero ver dolo y sufrimiento y sangreeee juajuajuajuajua… sorry esque a veces me pongo así u.u grax por el review

Grax por sus reviews hasta el prox capi n.n

Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


	7. recuerdos perdidos

Era de mañana, ya no contaba el tiempo que llevaba alli, pero se sentía patéticamente feliz, cada vez que recordaba ese nombre lo eliminaba de su cabeza reeplazando ese sentimiento por odio. Reaparecio por el pasillo, haria el desayuno para su amante

Cocinaba cuando muraki aparecio en la puerta, fue con el y le atrapo por la cintura

.te quedaste dormido- al decir esto beso sus labios con pasion, y lujuria

Se separo forzosamente de el y volvio a lo que hacia

**Holas, pues si me he quedado dormida en los laureles, gomen**

**Pero aquí les traigo la actualizacion, no tengo msn a si que solo puedo ver los reviews por la red Y-Y no tengo msnnnn ! Waa! TTOTT**

**Okas mejor les paso el fic:**

**Capitulo 7: "**recuerdos perdidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Estaba trabajando, como siempre y su vida era asquerosamente normal después de lo que había pasado, ese mismo dia llegaria su nuevo compañero, se sentia algo nervioso algo extraño en el, y es que aun no podia olvidar a tsuzuki, no podia creer que lo habian perdido

La puerta se abrio lentamente, dejando ver a un joven de mediana estatura

.hisoka-kun?

.tu?

.yo…yo soy su nuevo compañero…

.mi…minase…

Había sido un golpe bajo, nunca se lo imagino (veo que ustedes tampoco se lo imaginaban ¬¬) en realidad… entonse había muerto? Y había vuelto por tsuzuki? Para llevárselo, pues le había salido el tiro por la culata porque tsuzuki ya no estaba alli…

Hijiri se sento en el asiento donde tsuzuki se sentaba

.yo… yo siento lo de tsuzuki –agacho la cabeza en señal de pena

.tu… tu los sabias no? entonses porque te convertiste en shinigami? Porque, solo sufriras así, no podemos buscarlo no sabemos nada, es imposible- un ardor en sus ojos lo iso saber que estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo

.no te preocupes, lo encontraremos

.no podemos, muraki se lo ha llevado

.pero igual podemos buscarlo, no se quien ese tal muraki pero podemos rescatarlo, siempre podemos, ahora ambos somos hinigamis, pofavor dejame ayudarte, te lo pido…-sus lagrimas eran ahora las que caían

.yo… no se, si un caso se nos presenta tendremos que ir, porque te convertiste en shinigami si sabias que tsuzuki ya no estaba?

.yo… queria ayudarte a encontrarlo

.pero… cuando lo encontremos… tu…

.no, yo… yo aun le amo, pero se que el te quiere a ti, yo no tengo oportunidad

.el, el te dijo eso?

.no fue necesario, se le veia en los ojos

.pero… aun así, no hay muchas posibilidades de que siga vivo "que se supone que hago, solo lo desiluciono, deberia alentarlo, y así lo buscamos juntos, pero aun así no puedo confiar en el hay algo en este hijiri que no había en el otro…"

.quisas tengas razon- bajo la mirada tristemente

.no! espera debemos buscarlo, hagamoslo juntos "igual no confiare en el"

.aun no podemos hagamoslo esta noche, o si no sospecharan demaciado

.esta bien, que caso se nos ha asignado?

.por ahora ninguno

.esto si que es extraño, hace bastante tiempo que no se nos asigna un caso, en realidad… desde que tsuzuki se fue que no se nos asigna un caso…

.no es raro, solo que no hay muchas muertes raras seguidas desde que muraki se fue, eso es todo, se supone que el era el que mas sabes tu tanto de el?-pregunto extrañado

.em…-se puso nervioso- es solo lo que me informaron cuando llegue

.a… -aun seguia perdido, estaba como volado, en otro lugar- me ire al jardin, cubreme-dijo y sin mas salio del lugar

Afuera hisoka reflexionaba la situación, había pasado mucho, ahora hijiri era su nuevo compañero y si tsuzuki no aparecia, el lo seria para siempre

Todo era extraño, no había visto mucho a tatsumi y a watari, era como si hubieran desaparecido y todo en el enma estaba mal, o no, mejor dicho demaciado bien, demaciado tranquilo, algo extraño pasaba, y nadie le queria decir

Se recosto sobre el pasto a observar el lago, estaba tan tranquilo… tan pacifico, y se extrañaba de que no lo hubieran ido a buscar regañandolo, quisas ellos sabian algo que el no, quisas solo no les importaba nada tsuzuki, y eso era aun mas extraño porque tatsumi había sido su compañero y lo queria demaciado como para dejarlo ir así como así, aunque igual era comprensible porque cuando tsuzuki estaba entre las llamas aquella vez el tampoco iba a hacer nada, aunque aquella situación era diferente, tsuzuki lo queria, tsuzuki queria morir

Su cabeza le dolia, no encontraba soluciones y las necesitaba

."un momento… claro! Como no se me ocurrio"-penso feliz y una sonrisa cubrio sus labios

Se levanto y comenzó a correr tenia que llegar al departamento de tsuzuki

.espera!.-un grito lo iso detener

.que quieres hijiri?-pregunto tratando de encubrir que se queria escapar en horas de trabajo

.ha pasado mas de dos horas y no has vuelto, no te puedo cubrir hasta la eternidad-dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa

.no… es solo que queria dar un paseo, a uno le impacta cuando le cambian de compañero-dijo en un tono de "sabias?" y sonrio nervioso

. así? No sera que queria escapar?-estaba muy cerca de el sus rostros casi se juntaban algo que a hisoka no le paso inadvertido

.noo… que haces, no se supone que a ti te gusta tsuzuki?- dijo muy nervioso porque el de cabellos castaños comenzaba a acercarcele insinuandose en su boca

.ja, pero el ya esta muerto, eso de nada me sirve- rio sarcásticamente

.el… el no esta muerto- no esta en condiciones como para comenzar a pelear, no en en la posición que se encontraba

Su opuesto comenzó a acercarce mas peligrosamente

.y que harias si yo te dijera que… si yo te dijera que siempre estuve tras tuyo?

Hisoka abrio los ojos con la sorpresa, jamas se esperaria eso

.tu dijistes que jamas le olvidarias que estabas enamorado

.para que veas que el amor en un adolecente se pasa rapido-rio una vez mas para ahora agarrar de la cintura a hisoka (pobre muñeca u-u)

.sueltame ya!-la energia se disparo y mando muy lejos a hijiri

.que haces, estupido NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TSUZUKI NO VOLVERA JAMAS? NO CREES QUE YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE COMIENZES A OLVIDARLE? Ya para hisoka…-se acerco una vez mas- solo te haces daño… y aun amo a tsuzuki, pero no quiero sufrir…por eso te busque a ti…

.ahora soy solo una muñeca para olvidar?-esto le irrito ya una vez había escuchado que era una muñeca, y que todos lo usaban para su antojo- "solo tsuzuki me queria en verdad… por eso… yo eso yo…."

.el no volvera, deberias saberlo, reflecciona, piensalo, crees que el seguiria con vida ahora?-una voz aparte de la de ellos se escucho, era tatsumi- no es que le ayamos olvidado, es solo que pensamos cuerdamente, sin sentimientos de por medio, algun dia los shinigamis igual dejaremos de existir…no es algo que queramos pero si, o a lo mejor si, quisas mas de alguno se matara, es duro vivir para siempre no crees?

.pero el no se mato!-grito frustrado- no no ha muerto, yo lo se, lo siento, yo se que el no ha muerto

.no te hagas daño… los shinigamis se acercaron y tocaron su espalda

.sueltenme…-dijo para salir corriendo de ese lugar

Ambos shinigamis que habian quedado parados en medio del jardin sonrieron para después desaparecer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Ya había echo mas lento su paso, ahora caminaba entre las calles, era extraño pero en las calles no había demaciada gente, solo algunas personas, no sabia si se estaba volviendo loco por la perdida de su antiguo compañero pero ahora todo parecia tan extraño

Llego al departamento, abrio con su llave, se había prometido no volver a entrar alli por los recuerdos de tsuzuki, pero era justamente eso lo que quisas le ayudaran a encontrarlo

No lo había pensado pero quisas los recuerdos de tsuzuki aun estuvieran en las paredes

Comenzó a tocar las paredes, no se veia muy NORMAL haciendolo pero si eso servia para encontralo seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa

Por fin un recuerdo, sabia que no encontraria muchos, aunque su don hubiera crecido algo mas, las marcas seguramente no estarian ya que había pasado demaciado tiempo

El primer recuerdo fue de cuando estaban comiendo, era uno de los mas recientes, pero no le servia en nada

Siguió caminando, aquel lugar le traia demaciados momentos a la mente, toco la mesa, y recordó el momento con tsuzuki-muraki, lo vio una y otra vez pero no encontro nada extraño, necesitaba el momento exacto de cuando se apodero de el

Siguió y entro en el baño, alli estaba la clave sabia eso, no supo que estaba llorando hasta que sintio la calidez en la mejilla, la seco rapidamente, no necesitaba debilidades en ese momento

Comenzó a tocar las paredes y llego a la ducha, estaba helada, pudo sentir algo, pero era demaciado lejano

Trato de concentrace mas, se saco los zapatos y entro a la ducha, tenia que sentir mejor, agudizaria mas sus sentidos

Trato y trato hasta que por fin vio algo, era tsuzuki estaba bañandose, pero nada se veia claro, al parecer sentia dolor, lo suficiente como para que hisoka lo sintiera tan fuerte como el

La imagen se esfumo al instante, quisas por el tiempo, aun no entendia como no se le había ocurrido esa idea antes, y había dejado pasar tanto tiempo

Habian pasado algunas horas, no estaba seguro, había recorrido todo el departamento y ahora buscaba nuevamente en el baño, estaba seguro que alli estaba la clave

Recargo su espalda contra la pared, era de noche y todo estaba obscuro

Pero sintio que algo raspaba en su espalda, se dio la vuelta encontrando, algunos símbolos extraños, al parecer eran letras, algo difíciles de divisar

Comenzó a, con la uña, sacar algunas piedrecillas que no dejaban ver bien la escritura, estaba destrozando el baño de tsuzuki si, pero por una buena razon (n.nU)

Su corazon latia rapidamente, sientiendo como algo importante pasaria si seguia, lo sabia, lo hacia rapido necesitaba saber que decia, que había escrito

Al fin vio su obra, le había costado algunos minutos terminar, pero por fin podia ver todo lo que decia, y no lo entendia y leyo una y otra vez pero aun así no lo entendia

No le bastaba, necesitaba ver a tsuzuki, sentirlo, necesitaba verlo, que el se lo dijera

Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se elevo hasta la pared tocandola, se concentro, sintio su cuerpo quemarce por dentro pero aun así siguió en esa posición. Sentia que algo pasaria

Alli estaba tsuzuki, le estaba mirando, le miro por un largo rato, como quien prueba una camara, seguramente el le había echo esto para el, para su don, eso le hacia sentir feliz, pero guardo sus sentimientos y se concentro mas cuando al parecer tsuzuki hablaria

"hisoka… vete… sal de alli

Nada de lo que vives es real,

El me lo ha dicho

Alguien se ha estado tratando de meter en mi

Ayudame, no dejes que me lleven

No dejes que me separen de ti

Hisoka, escuchame, no dejes que nadie te haga creer nada

Le he escuchado todo, se sus planes

Por favor hisoka date cuenta sal de alli, nada de eso es… nada… nada es real"

El de mirada amatista había teniado algunas contracciones cuando hablaba, y se abrazaba a si mismo para aguantar el dolor y seguir

Tsuzuki había caido, abrazandose fuertemente, algo le dolia por dentro algo muy profundo, hisoka supuso que en ese momento muraki se había posecionado de el

Hisoka sentia todo lo que tsuzuki había estado sientiendo en ese momento, todos esos dolores al momento de dejar su recuerdo, los habia sentido el, en carne propia, ahora se abrazaba y respiraba agitadamente, separo sus manos con sumo cuidado, desapareciendo así las letras y dejando hisoka una marca de sus manos en la pared

Sus manos estaban algo quemadas y ardian al igual que todo su cuerpo, pero… había algo que aun no entendia

¿a que se referia tsuzuki al decir que nada de esto era real?

No podia entender nada, pero sabia que tsuzuki y el eran en las unicas personas en la que podia confiar en estos momentos, y no se lo contaria a nadie mas, nadie

Una lagrima cayo por sus ojos

.tsuzuki… te… te necesito…tanto…

Se dejo caer en la ducha, hasta que se dio cuenta en donde estaba, había estado como ido durante toda esa tarde

Comenzo a tener conciencia, y comenzó a tener miedo, eran mas de las 11 de la noche, y el baño era obscuro, debia recordar que solo era un adolecente de 17 años mas menos

Se levanto y se fue a su casa, con un monton de dudas, al dia siguiente debia enfrentar a hijiri, debia averiguar lo que tsuzuki le había querido decir, y debia averiguar que pasaba con el mundo que el conocia

Y así con todas esas dudad en su cabeza hisoka partio a casa…

A esas horas de la noche, en otro lugar pasaban cosas mas malas, cosas sucias… cosas… morbosas (XD)! (tengo unas ganas de hacer un lemon… pero mis valores no me dejan… naaa al suelo con los valores… pero aun no se si hacer lemon, o.o )

(en el otro cpai les cuanto que pasaba en esa otra parte guajajajaja)

Continuara….

* * *

**Wauuu espero que les alla gustado porque tuve que escribirlo dos veces, y la primera me había salido mejor que este capi (si a esta cosa que me salio se le puede llamar capi) y es que se apago el comp. Cuando ya había respondido reviews, fue terrible y ahora acabo de llegar a escribirlo, ya que mi hermana que estudia para paramedico, me estaba sacando sangre porque mañana tendria una prueba, y me dolio muchooooo TT-TT ahora mis manos parecen colador y nisiquiera me saco sangre, la pobre estaba super frustrada, pero antes ya me había sacado sangre y le había salido de lo mejor, (mmmmmmmmmmmm… sangre k riko…. .n.n)**

**LOS NECESITOOO! DENME IDEAS DEL FINAL, NO SE COMO TERMINAR, ME DAN IDEAS? PORFIS YAP? ES HORA DE QUE LOS LECTORES ME AYUDEN, MI MUSA SE FUE DE VIAJE, (la loca queria vacaciones… mitsh)A SI QUE AYUDEMNE Y DEN IDEAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**Okas ahora respono reviews:**

'l cRaZyxIoN l' : o.o pues yo tambien espero que no tengas una idea parecida a la mia, y es que o si no yo seria capaz de ir a mexico a… a… aborrarte el fic òó… pues pensadolo mejor me ahorro esa plata y me comrpo todos los locales de anime de Antofagasta, seria mas productivo no? okas grax por el review cuidate chaop

Hisaki Raiden. : siii es lindo que odie a todos, es la mejor parte… creo, no estoy segura de haber leido algo tuyo, pero todos los angst que he leido estan de lo mejor, siii a mi me gusta el tsuzukixmuraki siempre y cuando después llegue hisoka y los separe, porque si tsuzuki y muraki viven o mueren felices ara siempre odiaria ese fic con mi alma… okas grax por el review chaop y cuidate

yaoihunter : siii!1 te has ganado a hisoka desnudito en tu cama esposado a la cabecera, sin nadie mas en tu casa, solo tu y el, y el gritando por tsuzuki, pero lo que el no sabe es que mi tsuzuki esta en las mismas condiciones que el pero en mi pieza XD jajajajjaa

sabes? Tengo un problema, siempre empiezo con algo y me desvio y termino con otra cosa nada que ver con el comienzo y mas en cima se me olvida como comenze y de lo quebraba al principio, crees que eso me paso ahora? Pue si, incluso me paso con el fic, jajaja XD

lo de las visiones se me ocurrio así de repente y lo escribi, espero que este capi te guste okas grax por el review cuidate chaitop

Aroa Nehring : es porque ella me dejo un review de tu cuenta, y es que no sabia que eran primas, jajaj XD chico el mundo no? me encantaria tener a algun familiar que sea fan del anime TT-TT …

O.O pues, creo que ya mate a hijiri, pero te llevaras una sorpresa, creo que no he roto mi rpimesa, aunque no fuera una promesa, ya lo veras en el prox capi, pues en el prox capi te explico porque todos pasan así de facil el echo de que a tsuzuki se lo alla llevado muraki y todo eso, y aquí ya hisoka sabe algo de tsuzuki y hasta lo vio a si que ahora ya etsa mejor y esta dando en lo acertado, okas chaop cuidatep, nos estamos escribiendo

Bunny Saito : TT-TT pues te digo algo? U-u no creo que la ortografia cambie, nunca ha sido mi fuerte, por lo menos aquí en el compu, lo siento, y siento no poder darles una mejor calidad en la escritura, espero que no afecte mucho en la lectura TT-TT lo sientooo gomen nasai Y-Y em… k cambios bruscos? Cuando tsuzuki aun no sabe si lo odia o ama? Ue sentiende al chico no? esta super confundido TT-TT no sabe si amar o odiar a hisoka después de lo que supuestamente le iso okas grax por el review chaop cuidate

Oruha Shikijou : jajajaja sii k sadica, bueno eso esta bien no crees? Mientras mas sadica ejor es la historia, supongo yo no?esta muy buena la idea okas chaop cuidate, grax por el review

Tenshi Lain : jajaja capasito que se lo crea XD pue aquí ya sale el nuevo compañero que tampoco le durara mucho, yo solo uso a hijiri como medio cuando me falta alguien juajuajuajua k mala no? okas grax por el review cuidatep chao

Dark-san86 : jajajaja XD pues siii y es que amo ver sufrir a los que amo, por lo menos en el anime juajuajua XD, pues aun no se como los he juntado, pero se que tsuzuki la esta pasando de lo mejor con ese sadico XD, aunque muraki me cae de lo peor tengo que admitir que esta muy lindo. Grax por los halagos, y es que como dice en el review de yaoihunter, yo no puedo seguir una trama siempre me desvio, y siempre me ha pasado lo mismo, cuando cuento una historia me pasa lo mismo, u-u es un trauma… XD jaja pero eso me hace divertida al contar los cuentos (o eso me han dicho O.O) pues ya tengo echo o mejor dicho pensado hatsa la parte en la que tsuzuki se encuentra con tsuzuki, pero mas no, no se en que seguir TT-TT, y siii es hijiri n.n okas chaop cuidate, grax por el review

**Grax por los reviews**

**Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


	8. destruyendo lo perfecto

Comenzo a tener conciencia, y comenzó a tener miedo, eran mas de las 11 de la noche, y el baño era obscuro, debia recordar que solo era un adolecente de 17 años mas menos

Se levanto y se fue a su casa, con un monton de dudas, al dia siguiente debia enfrentar a hijiri, debia averiguar lo que tsuzuki le había querido decir, y debia averiguar que pasaba con el mundo que el conocia

Y así con todas esas dudad en su cabeza hisoka partio a casa…

A esas horas de la noche, en otro lugar pasaban cosas mas malas, cosas sucias… cosas… morbosas!...

* * *

**Holas, aquí yo con un nuevo capi, de este fic, espero que les guste, es todo lo que gano con publicarlo, y bueno un poco de stress, pero de todas formas me encanta hacerlo n.n, **

**Les quiero decir algo que quisas no he puesto en todo el fic, pero igual lo pondre aunque no me guste: los personajes utilizados en este fic son de la auntora de esta serie, yôko matsushita… lo dije ¬¬ pero ojo, que tsuzuki es mio… no tampoco es mio pero las iluciones no matan a nadie ( y son gratis) a no ser que sea la ilucion de morir pero esa ya es otra historia…**

**(porque mi afan de desviarme del tema principal ¬¬…)**

**Capitulo 8: "destruyendo lo que amo... pero nunca a quien amo"**

Estaban en la habitación que compartian, hace ya algun tiempo, tsuzuki había cedido y ahora dormian juntos, esta noche no seria la excepción.

El de cabello plateado caminaba peligrosamente hacia su contraparte, mientras el otro sonreia maliciosamente

. esta vez no le sera tan facil...-sonrió con malicia

.pues vera que si…-se acerco hacia sus labios, mientras lo acorralaba en la pared de la habitacion

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso profundo y lleno de pasion. Entre besos y caricias muraki tiro bruscamente a tsuzuki a la cama. Ya no existian esos signos de cariño ni de deceo oculto, ahora solo era una pasion caprichosa

Siguio besandolo aun acostados. se separaron para respirar, y el de cabellos plateados miro a su amante con detenimiento

Era tan hermoso y perfecto, y mas aun la imagen que solo podia tener el en las noches (MALTDITO MURAKII!) esa exprecion al hacer el amor, ahora estaba algo sonrojado, y le miraba con verguenza, aun tenia verguenza, aunque habian pasado tantas noches ya desde que su virginidad habia sido robada, aun conservaba esa exprecion de dolor, aun no se habia olvidado de hisoka

Miró una vez mas al doctor, no entendia porque se habia detenido por un instante, miro su cabello y deceo que fueran castaños, y con un poco de imaginacion tiñó esos ojos plateados en verdes esmeraldas, deceo como en tantas noches que el que le acariciara de esa forma fuera su antiguo compañero y no ese hombre con el que vivia. Toco el pecho de el ser arriba suyo, y comenzo a lamerlo, cuando pensaba en hisoka era cuando mas necesitaba estar con muraki, aunque sus caricias le dolieran mas que nada en el mundo, aunque sus besos le quemaran la piel, necesitaba tenerlo, necesitaba que muraki lo tuviera

Le sorprendio mucho cuando sintio la lengua caliente de tsuzuki en su pecho, en ese tiempo el nunca habia llevado la inisiativa, y menos cuando aun no olvidaba a ese "niño"

.que pasa?-pegunto al ver que el doctor no se movia

En un movimiento, los labios de muraki recorrian ansiosamente los del shinigami

En cosa de minutos, los dos cuerpos se estaban entregando, quisas no amor, pero si una desesperacion, un deceo interminable

Lo poseyó una vez mas, y tantas otras veces hasta que se sació de su cuerpo, aunque quisas eso nunca pasaria, debía parar en algun momento, sus cuerpos sudaban frio, y tsuzuki se habia levantado para observar la hermosa luna que se hergía en el cielo.

Se metio una vez mas en la cama, y se hundio en las sabanas, abrazando el cuerpo frio a su lado; las manos de su amante tocaron una vez mas su cintura, y un beso mas robo de sus labios, y asi entre caricias interminables se durmieron (sht ya era hora...)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apreto su pecho una vez mas contra su cama, su mano empuñada se mantenia firme a esa altura, le dolia, no sabia porque pero su pecho le ardia, aun podia ver a tsuzuki en esa vision, aun podia sentir ese miedo que emanaba su cuerpo, a el tambien le dolia, y aunque aun no entendia el significado de sus palabras, no podia dejar de pensar en eso

."ese mundo no es real hisoka!"

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Decidio dormir, al dia siguiente todo seria como si nada, nadie se acordaria demaciado de tsuzuki, y nadie hablaria de el; estaria hijiri, su nuevo compañero el tambien extrañaba a tsuzuki, a el tambien le aterraba la idea de no verle nunca mas, porque ese acto cometido el dia anterior era eso no? solo el miedo a no tenerle entre sus manos…

.tsuzuki…-murmuro- "esta noche igual me dormire pensando en ti…y despertare pensando en ti…"-cerro sus ojos, y se dejo llevar

Llego la mañana, no había dormido muy bien esa noche, al igual que en las noches anteriores, se levanto con pesadez, era temprano, pero aun así decidio llegar temprano al trabajo

Se ducho, y dejo que el agua por su cuerpo se llevara los malos recuerdos, se seco y vistio, y luego preparo su desayuno. No sabia para que tomaba leche, si ya no creceria…

."…a el le gustaba que yo tomara esta cosa asquerosa"

Suspiró, era el primer suspiro del dia, el primero de tantos

Hacia algo de frio esa mañana, estaban entrando al invierno, era algo normal que helara

Entro a la oficina como de costumbre, y encendio el computador para comenzar sus informes

La puerta se abrio sigilosamente, dejando entrar a un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada esmeralda

.buenos dias, hisoka- se acerco algo temeroso

Hisoka le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza

.buenos dias- contesto cortante y siguio con su trabajo

.lamento lo de ayer...- bajo su mirada y se sento en su asciento de trabajo

Hisoka solo lo volvio a mirar, tratando de ver en sus ojos la verdad, y volvio la mirada a la pantalla

.si extrañas a tsuzuki no deberias desquitarte conmigo- el sonido de las teclas volvio a inundar la habitacion

.yo... yo no queria decirte todas esas cosas...yo creo... quisas tsuzuki si vuelva...o quisas... deberiamos ir a buscarlo... no crees?.. yo... ahora que soy shinigami...

.puedes hacer algo en especial?- le pregunto algo asombrado, no dejando ver su asombro

.pues... no lo se... quisas si

.ha- se habia desilucionado y volvio al trabajo-

.que haces?

.hago el informe para llevarselo a konoe "ese mundo no es real!"- recordo una vez mas aquellas palabras-..."tsuzuki... que quieres decir con eso?... necesito una respuesta..."

Hijiri miraba por la ventana algo perdido

."mundo no real... eso.. quiere decir que esto que vivo no es verdad?..."-abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente

Recordo algo mas,

."cuando hijiri llego, el sabia mucho de muraki, cosas que no debia saber, y no creo que le puedieran haber infomado tanto, y porque no ha habido casos desde que tsuzuki desapareció? porque el mundo parece tan igual? porque tan poca gente en las calles..." su cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas

Se levanto rapidamente

.vuelvo enseguida

Comenzo a correr necesitaba salir de ese lugar, en aquella oficina le faltaba el aire

Corrio y corrio hasta que salio del edificio, pero al llegar a un arbol de dio cuenta que no podia avanzar y callo por el golpe

.a... que paso?- se pregunto mirando lo que estaba al frente suyo y tocando su cabeza por el golpe

Entonses de dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, en frente de el habia un vidrio, uno transparente, lo suficiente como para que uno no se percatara de que estaba alli, lo toco con cuidado, nunca se habia dado cuenta de su existencia

.no podras pasar mas alla de el- esa voz era de...

.tatsumi... que haces aqui?

.no creo que lo mismo que tu, que haces aqui? intentando escapar?

.no yo... yo solo queria estar solo- pregunto confundido, lo habian pillado- me sentia sofocado en la oficina

.que no te gusta estar conmigo?- pregunto otra voz por detras de tatsumi, hijiri

.no.. no es eso es solo que queria salir de alli

.no te gusta estar con tus compañeros?- salio watari de mas atras

todos con una mirada frivola, y triunfante, con una cara de ofendidos, muy sobreactuada

.ahora nos reniegas?- era konoe, los Gushôshin, yuma, saya, wakaba, y demaces

.que hacen todos aca?- pregunto con miedo- no... no deberian estar aca...

.te venimos a buscar, debes venir con nosotros... kurosaki-kun- dijo el gushôshin mayor (tienen alguna diferencia aparte de los colores?)

.alejense de mi...- se acorralo en la pared de vidrio- vayanse!- grito fuera de si, pero se sorprendio al encontrar un cuchillo detras de el- alejense- los amenazo con el cuchillo pero nadie le hiso caso

."tengo miedo... algo pasa aqui... porque nadie es como antes? maldita sea, necesito que alguien me explique que pasa... necesito que todos paren y me digan que pasa...tsuzuki... te necesito..."

Se habia lansado contra sus "compañeros" la primera que cayo fue wakaba, la tenia acorralada, con ella como "rehen" todos se alejarian de el

.atras!... alejense, si se hacercan mas... la mato

.vaya, vaya... pues no has pensado muy bien las cosas no es asi? bon?- pregunto watari con una mirada que pocos reconocerian que era el- nosotros no morimos...

.pero puedo hacerla desangrar hasta que muera òó- dijo algo enfadado-"maldicion tiene razon"- entonses empuño con fuerza el cuchillo y corto su cuello, la sangre salpico manchando su ropa con el color carmesi de esta, y tiro el cuerpo de wakaba al piso, sus manos igual estaban manchadas con sangre- ven? asi murio... no se acerquen a mi... moriran... como ella

En ese momento, tatsumi se acercaba a el, dominando sus sombras

.porfavor kurosaki-kun no haga esto solo queremos ayudarlo a suerar la perdida de tsuzuki, no nos haga esto-wakaba se levanto del piso, como si nada hubiera pasado, exepto por sus ropas aun manchadas con sangre

.NO! sueltenme!.-lo habian agarrado, sus manos y pies estaban afirmadas fuertemente con las sombras de tatsumi-NOOOO!.

Las habia destruido, corrio rapidamente hacia donde tatsumi y de pasada cogio el cuchillo que estaba en el piso, y con toda la fuerza que logro recuperar enterro el cuchillo en su pecho

.no eres real, no eres real, no eres real, no eres real- repitio para si murmurando, despues de apuñalar a tatsumi le seguia la chica recien cortada, y asi sucesivamente, hasta que todos los cuerpos yacian en el piso- no eres real, no eres real... no... no son... no lo son- las lagrimas ya habian recorriodo su rostro y ahora bajaban por su cuello, manchado en sangre y asi toda la escena, su ropa sus manos, su rostro, su corazon, todo estaba manchado con sangre, los cuerpos tirados en el piso, el pasto, los arboles y las flores de cerezo tenian en sus hojas y petalos sangre, la escena era terrorifica

Callo de rodillas

.no son reales... debo despertar... no son reales... debo... salir de aqui... despertar...- respiraba agitadamente- salir...

Habia caido, y sus manos habian botado el puñal de sus manos, y se hundio en un sueño profundo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Habia sido un dia algo normal, no habia pasado nada fuera de lo normal, y hace ya un tiempo que no tenia esas visiones, y daba gracias al cielo por ello, no soportaba ver a hisoka y a los suyos

Lo unico que ahora anhelaba era salir de alli, hace ya mucho tiempo que estaba, y aun no salia, ni quiera recordaba muy bien, lo de afuera, le habia dicho a muraki, pero este se le habia negado rotundamente, algo extraño puesto que nunca antes le habia negado nada

Pero aun asi no habia intentado mas, le estaba demaciado agradecido al doctor, como para reprocharle el echo de no dejarlo salir

... pieza secreta de muraki... (LUGAR)

.kuso!-un papel se rompio-... se ha roto el hechizo... nunca crei... que fueran mas fuertes sus sentimientos... quisas deba hacer un trabajito el su mente tambien... o no quisas sea mejor matar ese amor desde la raiz...

Bajo las esaleras, encontrandose con un preocupado tsuzuki

.que pasa, muraki-sensei?

.nada importante... es mejor que vayamos a dormir mañana sera un dia hermoso, y hay que descansar para poder verlo llegar... y poder disfrutarlo... quisas mañana pase algo...

.algo pasara?

.no estoy seguro, sera mejor irnos a descanzar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperto sobresaltado, y escucho inmediatamente un monton de voces a su lado, transpiraba y su corazon estaba acelerado, abrio los ojos aun asustado y se miro las manos, estabas limpias, una voz y cierto olor le hiso darce una idea de donde se encontraba, intento levantarce, pero un agudo dolor de cabeza lo obligo a acostarce nuevamente

.ha despertado! kurosaki-kun ha despertado llamen a konoe-san, apurence-grito una voz a lo lejos

Se toco la cabeza, y descubrio que estaba con algunos cables, tanto en las manos como en el pecho y en la cabeza,

.tsuzuki...- logro murmurar, y un sin fin de imagenes le hisiron recordar todo lo que habia pasado

.kurosaki-kun.. esta usted bien?- pregunto la voz de una mujer a su lado

.si... donde esta tsuzuki?-

.suponiamos que usted respondiera eso- dijo una voz varonil, era konoe

.yo...o no... tsuzuki...

.no hemos sabido nada de el... y desde que usted esta asi...

.asi? como asi? donde estoy? desde hace cuanto... tu... -dijo al recordar las escenas hace poco pasadas (segun el)- ALEJENCE DE MI!-cerrando los ojos y tapandoce los oidos

.no sabemos por lo que allas pasado... en tus sueños... pero has estado asi en coma desde hace mas de 10 meses...

Hioska lo miro incredulo, entonces todo lo pasado era un sueño? osea que no solo no era real si no que mas encima era un sueño? se sorprendio de su propia estupidez...

."eso quiere decir... que si hay posibilidades de encontrarlo, solo debo seguir si precencia..." debo levantarme, ayudemne debo salir de aqui

.te quedas aqui, debemos esperar tus resultados, no podemos arriesgarnos a que sufras otra recaida

.pero aun no entiendo... como es que yo.. que ustedes... como me encontraron? donde?

.estabas tirado en el piso, respirabas pero no despertaste... hasta hoy, ultimamente habias respirado mas agitado y los latidos de tu corazon igual eran mas fuertes, pero aun asi no despertabas, estabamos muy preocupados, no sabemos nada de tsuzuki, y si te perdiamos a ti tambien...-una mueca de desagrado formo su rostro

Hisoka observo por la ventana, era un dia algo nublado, quisas lloveria, quisas solo haria frio, no sabia, pero no estaba de animos para analizar el clima

Se recosto en su camilla una vez que se habia tranquilizado, y se dispuso a dormir, o sabia para que pero estaba demaciado cansado, aun podia sentir la sangre de sus victimas en sus manos y en sus ropas, aun estaba algo alterado

Paso algun tiempo mas, no demaciado pero el suficiente como para que hisoka se cansace de esperar los resultados, no habia contado los dias, pero seguro ya serian mas de cinco, aun estaba en revicion, nadie entendia lo que le habia sucedido, y lo que nadie entendia era como habia desaparecido cierto shinigami, ya que por razones desconocidas hisoka no se habia dignado a hablar sobre el tema

Estaba mas melancolido que antes, se sentia mas aunsente, y no le gustaba hablar con nadie, dese el enma no se podia sentir alguna precencia del otro mundo, ni de ninguno, a si que estaba mas que privado alli para examinar la precencia de tsuzuki

Si, se habia cansado y esta noche tenia todo preparado para escaparce, si nadie le queria ayudar para econtrarlo entonces lo haria solo, peroe seraba que esto no terminara como en aquel mundo No real

Pasaban de las doce y tenia todo listo para salir, seria muy facil, tomo sus cosas y con suma discrecion, se dispuso a salir

Estaba amaneciendo, y el ya etsaba fuera de su zona de trabajo, se paro en medio de la plaza que quedaba en medio de la ciudad, y comenzo a sentir precencias, despues del tiempo que habia sido shinigami, su empatia habia mejorado bastante; cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarce mas... hasta que cierta precencia llego hasta el...

Comenzo a correr...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**haaaa... u.u al fin un capitulo mas terminado... saben acaso lo que me costo hacer este capitulo? parece que es el mas largo de todos u.u...y me ha costado porque tengo muchos problemas personales DEMACIADOS MUCHISISIISMOS en verdad u.u pero no los achaco con mis problems, ahora respondo reviews**

**... (Espero que les alla gustado este capi)**

Hally362 : ha... pues te digo la verdad? no creo que todo termine cuando hisoka encuentre a hisoka, te lo digo, ya que no creo que el lo acepte asi como asi juajuajua tengo algo preparado para eso tambien jijiji... em... un tsuzuki celoso? pus... vere como encaja okas? n.n aunque no te prometo nada, en si ya mate ya a hijiri Y-Y pero si! ya se me ocurrio algo quisas no sea con hijiri pero puedo hacer algo para un tsuzuki celoso, aunque desde el punto de vista que lo miro, y que lo va a mirar tsuzuki no creo que te guste... mejor lo pienso vale? cosa de que encaje, yap gracias por el review cuidate, y espero que ese capi te alla gusado tanto como el otro.

hakuusui : yo igual espero poder continuarlo, y no te preocupes por lo de lso reviews si me conformo con que me dejes de ahora en adelante, en verdad necesito los revies, me siento tan realizada T-T asi que me mandas reviews vale? okas grax por el review cuidate chaop

Bunny Saito : pue si, no tuve ganas de hacer un lemon, y menos conlos problemitas que tengo, no me cabe en la cabeza el lemon T-T, la verdad a mi nunca me ha gustado la pareja hijiri con hisoka, pero si queria tomarlos desprevenidos, no estuvo tan mal o si? n.n? naa y no te preocupes con lo del yaoi porque yo antes hacia algunos, a si que no creo que me cuente hacerlos, jajaj XD y con eso del arte, yo nunca he visto las cosas por el lado morboso, siempre por el lado artistico...

Lo de la ortografia T-T si se que influye TT-TT pero no se que hacerle, siempre se colan las faltas Y-Y disculpame yap? prometo que algun dia mejorare con respecto a eso TT-TT... y con respecto al final, no te adelanto nada, pero por esas cosas de la vida quisas si sea un final feliz, y es que son, con este, 8 capis de mas de 6 hojas cada uno vale la pena un fnal feliz... o no? dime tu... prefieres un final triste o feliz? nou sep, pero aun tengo ese dilema. okas chaop me voy, cuidate, espero que te alla gustado este capi, chaop. grax por el review

Hisaki Raiden : en verdad te sorprendio ? . y es que esa era la idea original, pero a vista de que nadie se sorprendio... pues fallo sorpresa Y-Y... SII! eran tsuzukixmuraki XD atinaste n.n pero mejor decidi que nop, nou sep porque... XD jaja que buen fin no? XD no se si alguien se muera, oô pero ahi veremos nou? okas gracias por el review y cuidate, espero que te alla gustado este capi

Tenshi Lain : jajaja XD pues no lo habia pensado (sobre la peli de matrix) pero ahora que lo dices... (y es que he visto esa peli mu cortada y para mas remate nunca he visto la 1 u.uU... como se llama en tu pais lo que le hiso a hisoka? quiero sebaerlou XD ya? dime... pues eso estoy viendo (lo del final) pero tendre que quemar un poco de neuronas o reavivar algunas por alli XD okas chaop gracias por el revies, cuidate, y espero que te alla gustado este capi

pd: pk no has actualizado? espero que no tengas problems con el compu o esas cosas

**OKAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, CUIDENCE**

**SE DESPIDE: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


	9. te encontre 1ra parte

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A XION, QUE NUNCA NOS OLVIDE, Y QUE ALGUN DIA VUELVA Y NO SE VAYA, CON TODO EL CARIÑO ESTE CAPI ES PARA ELLA...**

**¡EVRY VARY AMERICA! (ESPAÑA, Y TODOS LOS PAISES EN DONDE SE HABLE ESPAÑOL!)**

**(ese es mi lindo ingles jajaj XD)

* * *

**

Si, se había cansado y esta noche tenia todo preparado para escaparse, si nadie le quería ayudar para encontrarlo entonces lo haría solo, pero esperaba que esto no terminara como en aquel mundo No real

Pasaban de las doce y tenia todo listo para salir, seria muy fácil, tomo sus cosas y con suma discreción, se dispuso a salir

Estaba amaneciendo, y el ya estaba fuera de su zona de trabajo, se paro en medio de la plaza que quedaba en medio de la ciudad, y comenzó a sentir presencias, después del tiempo que había sido shinigami, su empatia había mejorado bastante; cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse mas... hasta que cierta presencia llego hasta el...

**Hello! Holas espero en verdad con todo mi corazón con TODA mi alma que este capi les guste, lo hice pero con todo mi ser y con todos mis sentimientos para que les agrade, porfis dejen reviews, y espero que les guste en verdad TT-TT**

**OKAY UN AVISO PARA LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS… PORQUE NO LOS DEJAN ¿ TT-TT? CUANDO ME PODRIAN HACER TAN FELIZ Y ASÍ YO ACTUALIZAR ANTES?**

**MANDEN REVIEWS! SI LO LEEN MANDEN REVIEWS!**

**Va con una cancioncilla por allí, en realidad nunca he escuchado esta canción, pero vi la letra por allí y me gusto jajja, solo espero poder conseguírmela XD**

Capitulo 9: "te encontré... aun me amas? 1ra parte"

Lo vio desde lejos, estaba allí, descansaba en el ante jardín, miraba el cielo con nostalgia, se veía tan pacifico, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, como si nada los hubiera separado… como si…

_"Ojala que te mueras  
que se abra la tierra  
y te hundas en ella  
que todos te olviden...  
_

Corrió fuera de si, corrió más rápido

Ahora solo faltaba una cuadra, los autos iban y venían, no espero a que todos pararan solo paso, esquivando los mas que pudo, algunos pararon en seco, emitiendo un enorme ruido

_...Ojala que te cierren las puertas del cielo y  
que todos te humillen...  
_

No lo podía creer, en verdad

Corrió mas rápido, estaba en el portón, estaba cerrado, pero los portones nunca fueron un problema, se hizo transparente y lo cruzo sin mayor dificultad

Ahora estaba frente a el, corrió y lo alcanzo, dudo un momento en acercársele, podía ser perfectamente otra ilusión de muraki, podía que nada de eso estuviera sucediendo, que todo fuera nada mas que otra farsa

_...que se llene tu alma de penas  
y entre mas te duelan  
que más te lastimen_...

Respiro profundamente, nada le detendría esta vez, al fin tenia a tsuzuki en frente, le diría cuanto le amaba, al fin... se lo diría

Tsuzuki se dio cuenta de su presencia, no lo creía, lo miro estático, en un estado de conmoción. Los segundos que pasaban eran como horas

.hisoka…-alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que un golpe alcanzara su mejilla

Plaff (golpe...)

No creía lo que había echo, le había pegado, la mejilla del mayor se enrojecía, mientras su mano seguía levantada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

_...Ojala que te mueras  
que tu alma se vaya al infierno  
y que se haga, eterno tu llanto,...  
_

.te busque durante todo este tiempo y tu estabas aquí! no sabes lo que he sufrido por ti- las lagrimas brotaron al fin, se abalanzo sobre su excompañero y lo abrazo, tsuzuki aun estaba en shock no se había movido, ni si quiera en el golpe que su excompañero le había dado

Su pecho se humedecía con las lágrimas del menor

.hisoka…aléjate...

.que dices-bufo- ahora, donde esta muraki?-pregunto

Un silencio algo corto pero bastante largo para que hisoka supiera que tsuzuki no quería responder

_...ojala pagues caro el haberme engañado  
aun queriéndote tanto..._

.que pasa? No te quieres ir?

Tsuzuki no hizo nada, aun impactado, aun no lo creía

.Te tengo que decir algo tsuzuki, algo que me arrepentí tanto tiempo de no decirte "necesito decírtelo ahora"- de sus ojos brotaron mas lagrimas y una sonrisa tímida- te amo tsuzuki, lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo, ahora vámonos, tenemos tanto de que hablar- una sonrisa demasiado tímida adornaba su rostro, cogio la mano de tsuzuki para llevárselo, pero este ultimo no se movió, lo que hizo que parara en seco

_...que se claven espinas en tu corazón  
si es que aun tienes algo...  
_

.cállate... hablas demasiado...tu…. déjame en paz-su mirada había cambiado, ahora era un rencor puro- tu tampoco sabes cierto? Lo que espere este momento en el pasado, cuando aun no sabia nada, cuando aun creía tus entupidas mentiras, cuando aun te… cuando aun yo… pero ya no- recupero su compostura

Los ojos de tsuzuki se abrieron demostrando todo su asombro, y todo su rencor, se veía claramente lo asustado que estaba, una lágrima se escapaba contra su voluntad, hizo todo lo posible por detenerla pero no hubo caso, cayó

_...Ojala sea un tormento acordarte de mi  
si es que un día lo haces,  
ojala sea tanto el dolor  
que supliques perdón  
y se vuelva tan insoportable...  
_

.de que hablas? tsuzuki vámonos, muraki llegara en cualquier momento, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste- sonreía

Lo empujo, hisoka cayo sin remedio al piso, en un estruendo, borrando la sonrisa que hasta ese momento llevaba por una expresión de susto

.TE ODIO! Te odio maldita sea, te odio con toda mi alma, no sabes lo que me ha costado hacerme toda esta imagen, acumular todo este odio hacia a ti, tomar todo el amor que sentí alguna vez por ti y convertirlo en odio-sus ojos estaban cerrados y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

.tsu…tsuzuki yo

.cállate! Cállate no te quiero escuchar-se tapo los oídos con sus manos- ya mas no, te creí alguna vez pero ya no, todo este tiempo he querido vengarme de ti hisoka, no sabes cuanto daño hiciste en mi, yo te amaba- ahora las lagrimas salían mas naturalmente- con todo… pero tu… tu solo jugaste, por eso… por eso te odio TE ODIO!...

_...Ojala que te mueras,  
que todo tu mundo  
se vaya al olvido  
se que no debo odiarte  
pero es imposible tratar de olvidar  
lo que hiciste conmigo...  
_

...Y después de todo este tiempo vienes aquí, y hablas, me haces creer que todo saldrá bien pero no, solo quieres que vuelva a caer en tu trampa, hablas de amor y todo parece tan fácil, pero no lo es, tu me engañaste… y por eso… por eso debes morir... no vengas a decirme que me amas, no vengas con tus mentiras, si en verdad me amaste... porque dejaste que el me llevara...

_...Ojala que te mueras,  
que todo tu mundo  
se quede vacío,...  
_

...Si lo que el dice es todo mentira... ¿porque tardaste tanto?... te espere cada día con la esperanza de que vinieras a buscarme... tenia la esperanza de que en uno de esos días entraras por esa puerta y me dijeras que me amabas, que lo que decía el era mentira, que nunca me mentiste... que... que podíamos ser felices... ¿sabes cuantas veces me imagine tu rostro cuando el me hacia el amor?... sabes acaso como me dolía ser tocado?... –respiro profundo-pero ya no pienso en eso - rió de forma hipócrita, mientras que las lagrimas solo parecían un adorno- ahora ya no te necesito... y por eso te matare con mis propias manos.

_...ojala cada gota de llanto  
te queme hasta el alma  
ojala que no encuentres la calma  
ojala que te mueras"  
_

.tsuzuki...-ahora las lágrimas salían del menor-yo... yo jamás…

.ja, ya no te creo-rió

Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras que pronunciaba extrañas palabras

Tsuzuki había invocado a byako, estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo lugar

. "no… no puedo creerlo, moriré en manos de tsuzuki… el me matara, esta dispuesto a matarme, no se de que habla… todo este tiempo le he estado buscando" tsuzuki yo no te he mentido! Grito para que el mayor le oyera, pero este ya esta demasiado lejos para escucharle- "en verdad… ¿moriré así?"

Continuara….

**Ouuu discúlpenme este es el capitulo mas corto que me ha salido, lo siento tanto, en verdad y es que no me ha dado para mas en este capi y creo que les he dejado con la intriga exacta o nou? Pues Uds. me dicen, les ha gustado el capi? Esta muy bueno nou? **

**Pues vieron que el odio de tsuzuki no era de pura boca hacia afuera? Era en verdad, y ahora esta dispuesto a matarlo…**

**Creen que lo matara? O que lo dejara vivir y así Uds. tendran el final feliz que quieren? Juajuajua o quisas no es ninguna de las dos opciones jajaja XD pues yo opto por la tercer opcion jajaja **

**Okay ahora respondo reviews yap? Yap:**

hakuusui : okas okas no te preocupes si es muy cortito, amo que me dejen reviews aunque sea solo para decir que estubo lindo, eso sube el autoestimas jaja n.n así que no te preocupes si no tienes algo que decir si lo mandas y me dices que te gusto yo soy feliz de todas maneras, okas gracias por el review cuidate mucho un besop

Dark-san86 : pos en realidad no ha sido un sueño provocado por el o por su desesperación, creo que en el otro capi sale, pero como se que cada persona lee su respuesta solamente, te digo: y es que muraki había provocado esa ilucion o.o… sip si, oka pero no se lo cuentes a nadie (se que no es un buen secreto, pero que mas da nou?o.o?) jajaja y es que yo siempre he sido así, cambio las cosas y nadie se espera nada jajaj, taran así soy yop, aunque no siempre es bueno, como he dicho muchas veces tengo un serio problema con desviarme del tema… como ahora… u.uU… oye… en realidad en el capi anterior yo estaba esperando tu review, pero como no llego crei que era mejor actualizar nu mas, y quisas alli me dejaras un review TT-TT pero no te preocupes TT-TT ya no duele el alma…

XD no te preocupes en verdad, total ya has dejado uno no? n.n okas gracias por el review cuidate, besitos, chaop

'l cRaZyxIoN l' : no se si leiste el review que te deje en tu fic, no se si fui algo dura, me arrepenti mucho después de mandartelo, y lamento mucho como fui contigo, yo no se tus problemas, y se que han sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar el anime y todo lo que a este refiere, no se como te puedo ayudar, pero espero que tomes la mejor decisión, si dejas el anime, yo se que siempre te extrañare (yo por lo menos) ya que haras falta, y si no lo dejas, eso seria mucho mejor, pero eso depende de ti y de los que te rodean, ya oye gracias por el review cuidate, y espero que lo que te atormenta se solucione rapido… Y NO REGRECES A BUEN CAMINO! PIERDETE EN EL YAOI¡ XD (recuperando la alegria) cuidate mucho chaop besitos

(este review lo deje antes de leer tu respuesta osea, ayer XD)

yaoi-hunter : wauuu en verdad quieres que muraki muera? … mira aquí ya se han reunido pero pronto se separaran oka gracias por el review cuidate mucho chaop

Hisaki radien : na…. Que mas daria yo popr poder contarte esos problemas… pero quisas con que manos después me escribirias… (lease: con que cara me mirarías) ya que es mas facil confiar en alguien que esta a la distancia que en alguien que te rodee pero no puedo, no así tan públicamente como es una respues de review u.u …

Me encanta que te guste, si me gusto el final que diste, si quieres te exlico que paso pero mejor en el otro capi, cuando quisas ya sques tus conclusiones, si en el otro capi aun no entiendes lo que paso, pues ahí me dices (esque esta algo confusa la cosa) y yo te digo lo que paso con el sueño los meses y toda la enredadera de cosas, okas cuidate besitos, espero que te guste el otro capi tambien, (y este) chaop

Inuyka : si aquí ya se reunieron, espero que te guste este capi, okas chaop cuidate besitos, y amo que te guste mi fic, cuando leo eso me siento tan realizada n.n , okay ahora si me despido chaop

**Okas espero que les alla gustado este capi nos vemos en el proximo**

**XION NUNCA MUERAS XD TE QUEREMOS!1**

**Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


	10. te encontre 2da parte

Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras que pronunciaba extrañas palabras

Tsuzuki había invocado a byako, estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese mismo lugar

. "no… no puedo creerlo, moriré en manos de tsuzuki… el me matara, esta dispuesto a matarme, no se de que habla… todo este tiempo le he estado buscando" tsuzuki yo no te he mentido! Grito para que el mayor le oyera, pero este ya esta demasiado lejos para escucharle- "en verdad… ¿moriré así?"

**hello! holas yo aki de nuevo con otro capi, este de corto que el otro jeje XD saben? me di cuenta de que pocas personas lee mi fic TT-TT pero k mas da no? por lo menos lo leen, eso me alegra de todas formas n.n**

**Espero que este capi les guste como el otro, y eso no mas y... eso jeje chaop leanlo y manden reviews**

**capitulo 10 : "te encontre... un me amas? 2da parte"**

Tsuzuki se había elevado en el aire, y el cielo se había obcurecido, un fuerte viento soplaba, hisoka aun tirado en el piso se intento levantar, pero una extraña presencia obligo a tsuzuki a detener su ataque

.tsuzuki-san espere-salio de la mansion para quedarse parado debajo de tsuzuki, lo -no lo mate aun...-miro a hisoka que aun estaba tirado en el piso, incredulo a lo que sucediera- necesito hablar con el-una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios

.pero...pero despues me prometes que puedo matarlo?...yo?- pregunto cambiando totalmente su expresion a una infantil, pero temerosa

Hisoka aun no podia asimilar nada, y respiraba agitadamente con miedo

.claro que si, pero primero debo hablar con el...

Tsuzuki bajo con sumo cuidado, mientras byako desaparecia, igual que su furia, no miro a hisoka, aun no estaba preparado para eso

Muraki guio a hisoka al interior de la mansion, mientras hisoka se cuestionaba el porque de muraki en dejarlo vivir, se supondria que estaria muy feliz al ver que tsuzuki lo matara, se suponia que ese era su fin, pero aun no se podia sacar las palabras de tsuzuki de la cabeza ¿que mentira le habia dicho muraki¿que le habia metido en la cabeza? en que se suponia que le habia mentido?

Le dolia tanto lo que le habia dicho tusuzki, y el susto que habia pasado aun no se le olvidaba, su corazon estaba amil por hora, aun no asimilaba que tsuzuki quisiera matarlo, y que en verdad estuviera dispuesto, a donde se habian ido todas esas sonrisas? a donde se habian ido esas muestras de afecto? en verdad creia que encontraria a un tsuzuki igual al de antes? a donde se habia fugado esa aura de inocencia que tenia antes?... recordo perfectamente todo lo dicho, y destaco una frase muy importante "... ¿sabes cuantas veces me imagine tu rostro cuando el me hacia el amor?... " abrio los ojos desmesuradamente antes de entrar a la oficina a la que muraki le guiaba, y lo que menos entendia de todo era porque se habia dejado guiar, cuando podria haberle matado

Muraki se sento en un sillon, invitando a hisoka a hacer lo mismo

.valla encuentro no? te debes preguntar como te hisiste tan facilmente a una simple ilucion, debes tener muchas preguntas...-le miro con satisfaccion

Hisoka le miro con repugnacia

.es facil, tu cuerpo y mente me pertecen desde que se llevo a cabo nuestro encuentro, desde allí tu cuerpo me pertenece, desde que esas marcas en tu cuerpo existen...-le miro- pero no viniste a preguntarme eso o si? quieres saber algo acerca de mi amante?

.a..a...amante! que le hiciste a tsuzuki! porque le mentiste!-se habia levantado de su asiento

.espera espera, de a una, no creo que pueda responderlas asi

Se sento nuevamente muy disgustado

.estas muy enojado no?- continuo- por el hecho de que ahora tsuzuki sea mio, debe ser dificil-le miro con compasion- y no sabes de lo que tas perdido, la primera vez costo algo, lo mas dificil fue convencerlo, pero despues de unas cuantas demostraciones, cedió, fue algo facil

.callate

.porque? no quieres escuchar? no quieres saber lo sensual que puede ser en la noche? no quieres saber lo humedos y exitantes que pueden ser sus gemidos? en verdad no te sientes algo mal por haberle mentido todo este tiempo? jajajajajaja pues en verdad ha sido muy divertido

.ya callate, solo le has mentido, nada de lo que siente ahora es verdad, nada de lo que ha vivido en este tiempo es verdad, solo le manipulas

.noo claro que no, no creo que este odio tan profundo a ti lo alla creado solo yo, seguramente algo parecido a odio albergaba su corazon contra ti, seguramente el no poder amarte, yo solo le he ayudado un poco, es como… como decirlo?... una triste historia de amor jajaja-rio con ganas

Hisoka le miraba con mas odio que nunca, nunca le habia dado tanto asco aquel hombre, ni cuando el...

.pues no me derrotaras, sacare a tsuzuki de aqui, y comenzaremos todo de nuevo

.nunca me derrotaras, y aunque lo hisieras, no creo que puedas cambiar otra vez su mentalidad, ya nada lo hara, te odiara hasta la eternidad, a ti y a los tuyos

.ya te derrote una vez, y estropee tus planes, no pensaste que saldria de esa falsa ilucion tuya no?

.pues no, no lo crei, no habias sospechado hasta alli no? que mal shinigami eres, y... disfrutaste, aunque solo fuera en una ilucion, al matar a los tuyos?...a minase?

.no es algo que te interese

.que mal educado, a decir verdad solo saliste gracias a tsuzuki, seguramente el te habia dejado algo en verdad en ese baño sus poderes transpasaron los limites de las dimenciones, no lo crees? el al parecer en verdad te amaba y sus poderes son tan grandes como para saber que me tramaba y que su mensaje transpasara las barreras... que facinante es amante no lo crees?

.en verdad tuviste mas errores que solo ese, el ya lo veia venir, antes de que pudieras posecionarlo por completo, el algunas veces se descontrolaba y se salia de si- lo miro triunfante era placentero esparcirle en la cara las equivocaciones de aquel hombre

.ja-rio- en verdad crees que fue un error? claro que no, solo queria divertirme, fue muy divertido verte tan... descontrolado? al tocarte jajajaja

.callate!. aunque me odie siempre, lo alejare de ti

.tambien fue entretenido posecionarlo, se resistio mucho sabes? queria estar cerca tuyo, luche con su alma, durante un tiempo, pero igual se rindio, decia que me conocia de alguna parte que por alguna razon era, debieron decirle quien era el malo de la historia por lo menos como para alertarce¿o en verdad creyeron que yo no me enteraria si mi obsesion en persona perdiera la memoria? en mis planes no estaba que los odiara tanto, en verdad el plan original era tenerlo de rehen y hacerle lo que yo quisera, pero ya que el no sabia nada de mi, los planes cambiaron mucho...-una sonrisa se esbozo-

.porque te obsecionas tanto con el, maldito... que te ha echo el... que iso el para que le hisieras esto...-nuevas lagrimas, en verdad no podia soportarlo

.¿que ha echo? creo que es el solo echo de existir, pero eso ya no importa porque ha llegado tu hora de morir kurosaki hisoka preparate, porque el gran amor de tu vida esta apunto de ascesinarte, a ti y a los tuyos…

Las paredes se derrumbaron como iluciones, y aparecieron mágicamente en el ante jardin, frente a ellos estaba tsuzuki, al parecer listo para atacar

continuara...

**kiaaa! k maldito muraki no? pues sip sip jeje, espero, como ya les dije, que les alla gustado este capi... y el fic en general, y todo XD tambien quiero que me digan si les caigo mal y que piensan de mi, lo necesito para una tarea XD **

**me dice ya? los necesito Y-Y ... em... okas aki respondo reviews:**

'l cRaZyxIoN l': creo que ya esta todo bien no, aun no me has dicho si te alejaras de yaoi o nou... y tu amiga me callo muy bien, aunque antes no alla quitado todas las ganas en la caceria de ukes, okas. espero que este capi te alla gustado me despido, otro dia nos escribimos bye, cuidate (otro review tuyo abajo)

Dark-san86: aki esta el otro capi, espero que este te guste como el otro, ves? no lo va a matar, o por lo menos eso sale, aunque un no se si lo mata en el capi 11 jeje, aunque no creo... pero no te digo nada en especial, porque aun no se... quisas el final sea triste... o feliz... no se... uno nunca sabe jeje, hey siempre me ha gustado esa cara de corderito degollado... pero... ¿como un cordero puede poner una cara si esta muerto? o.o? pues espero que me digas chaop cuidate besitos

Suna y Bardus : ¬¬ pues no.. no me habias dejado... n.n pero que bien que ahora me dejaste, y espero que me dejes despues tambien... hasta que acabe, me alegro tanto de que te guste, grax por los alagos, y espero quee ste capi te guste, okas me despido cuidate

l cRaZyxIoN l' : ¬¬ese mañana nunca fue...kia que emocionante oirte, amo como hablas, amo tu pais, no tanto como el mio,y despues de que valla a japon (porque algun dia ire... ULGUN DIA!) ire a tu pais a mexicoo, oye... y si mejor vamos las dos a japon? porque algun dia quieres ir a japon o no? o.o? okas, espero que si alla nos vemos jeje chaop cuidate

Inuyka : pucha.. yo queria que lloraras jeje espero que este tambien te guste, y que en este si llores... aunk no lo creo... jeje okas chaop cuidate besitos, y deja review en este yapis? okas

Akiyoshi Tsubasa: kiaaaaa amigo mio! es emocionante que quieras escribir shonen aiii! kiaa es tan lindo, me encanta mantenernos en contacto aunque aun no pueda llamarte... lo siento por eso, pero algun dia sera lo prometo jeje .AMIGO DEL ALMA O k lindo que ya hablemos... jeje... y en verdad amo k me llames pork eso significa que significo algo para ti n.n. okas grax por los reviews te quiero bye cuidate besitos.

**Pues y sin nada mas que decir… y sabiendo que si no tengo nada que decir se acaba el mundo XD me despide chaop cuidence y sobrevivan sin mi XD**

**Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô (Zahir) **


	11. despues de esto

.porque te obsecionas tanto con el, maldito... que te ha echo el... que iso el para que le hisieras esto...-nuevas lagrimas, en verdad no podia soportarlo

.¿que ha echo? creo que es el solo echo de existir, pero eso ya no importa porque ha llegado tu hora de morir kurosaki hisoka preparate, porque el gran amor de tu vida esta apunto de ascesinarte, a ti y a los tuyos…

Las paredes se derrumbaron como iluciones, y aparecieron mágicamente en el ante jardin, frente a ellos estaba tsuzuki, al parecer listo para atacar

**Holaaaas!. Weno… lean y espero que les guste este capi va dedicado a XION que NUNCA dejara de ser xion… para mi… y para DARK-SAN86 que siempre lee mis fics n.n y que la kiero muxo, igual que a XION**

**capitulo 11: "después de esto…el amor aun vive?"**

."tsuzuki... no lo hagas, no me mates, no acabes con todo..."-

Muraki retrocedio hasta quedar a la altura de tsuzuki, y hisoka se quedo solo en su bando, la serpiente estaba tras el, y a la primera orden atacaria

.matalo tsuzuki, no esperes, solo matalo-grito muraki, su exprecion era algo desquiciada

.tsuzuki no lo hagas! Vamonos, no le creas! Nada de lo que dice es verdad! Tu sabes lo que paso, no dejes que te controle

.callate! no te creo- controlo algo de poder en sus manos, y se la lanzo a hisoka haciendo que se cayera

Levanto sus manos, mientras muraki lo miraba satisfecho

."hisoka… perdoname…no se que siento… deberia odiarte… pero no puedo…"-una lagrima cayo por su mejilla sorprendiendo al doctor

.que sucede tsuzuki-san?-recuperando compostura y acercandose a el- ahora dudas? Después de todo lo que te hizo?-le hablo en el oido- El te traiciono recuerdalo, no te busco, te mintio, tu lo viste todo, viste como el no te necesitaba, no le creas, debes estar aquí conmigo, yo te amo, no dejes que nos alejen

.yo…

Hisoka vio la oportunidad, no dejaria que lo matara, por lo menos no ahora, debía prepararce así que corrio lo mas que pudo y se alejo

.tsuzuki, te sacare de alli solo… esperame…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Lo azoto contra la pared

.dejaste que se fuera! Era tu oportunidad de matarlo ERA TU VENGANZA!

.muraki-sensei

.callate! se supone que si me amabas debias quitar los obstáculos

.yo… yo no…

Muraki le apriciono contra la pared y le agarro fuertemente

.eres un inútil!-estallo en rabia

.me… me hace daño…

.no me importa hacerte daño! te lo mereces! o dime que ahora te ha renacido el amor? cuan patetico puedes ser!

.yo..yo

Lo tomo fuertemente y lo comenzó a besar, era un beso brusco, y su lengua entro sin pedir permiso alguno a la boca de tsuzuki, un poco de sangre comenzó a caer por la hendidura del labio del shinigami, mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en sus ojos

Lo solto luego de que el aire se le acabara, mordiendole el labio inferior sacando mas sangre, tomo la camisa y la desgarro, lo apriciono mas aun a la pared

.esta noche… esta noche no quiero muraki-sensei-le miro adolorido, sabia que si lo amaba respetaria su decicion

Un fuerte golpe azoto el rostro de tsuzuki, enrojeciendole inmediatamente la mejilla no sabia que hacer, le miro adolorido

.es una pena que el que tome aqui las deciciones sea yo- rasgo su camisa con fuerza dejando al descubierto el torso del shinigami

Lamio dolorosamente su pecho

."puedo sentirlo... no... no quiero... hisoka... maldita sea... porque no estas aqui..."

Lo toco cruelmente, podia sentir sus manos recorrerlo y tocarlo friamente, quemaba cada caricia, beso con brusquedad sus labios, desangrandolo y lamiendo su sangre

.no te gusta asi tsuzuki-san?-le miro triunfante

.pa...para...- rogo suplicante, pero otro golpe resono en su mejilla

.solo callate!-una nueva bofetada, que nuevamente producia un enrojecimiento en la zona

Lo toco nuevamente, era asqueroso, sus frias manos tocaban cada rincón que antes le era privado a cualquier otro, tocaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su templo.

Besaba cada parte que tocaba y descubria abriendo cierres, tocaba sus piernas, lamia… no lo soportaba, no podia dejar de pensar en el… en hisoka, no disfrutaba, nunca lo izo, aunque podia perfectamente aparentarlo.

Hisoka… su amor, o así lo creia, queria estar de nuevo con el, aunque todo fuera una mentira, aunque al final alla una risa triunfante de parte de el, el habria sentido amor, ya no importaria la traicion, solo el echo de haber amado, queria esa mentria, queria vivir en aquello que acabaria triste.

Tomo fuerzas de donde no tenia y lanzo a su atacante lejos, corrio lo mas rapido posible, iniciando una carrera.

Bajó la escalera lo mas rapido posible, pero en ese momento ocurrio lo inesperado, todo ocurrió demaciado rapido: la mano de muraki alcanzó a tsuzuki, este perdiendo el equilibrio cayó desde la mitad de la escalera rodando hasta abajo

Por un leve segundo muraki quedo pasmado, pero al siguiente bajaba con toda tranquilidad, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de la cabeza de tsuzuki

.eso le enseñara a nunca mas jugar con fuego… tsuzuki-san- lo tomo en los brazos y subio tanquilamente la escalera mientras de la cabeza de tsuzuki caia mas sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba solo en la noche, obscura como sus pensamientos, nublada como su corazon.

Las estrellas no le acompañaban en ese momento, y le hacian notar mas su tristeza, no podia quitar las palabras de su mente, todas ellas, el echo de que muraki estuviera teniendo sexo con tsuzuki en ese momento le atormentaba, no guiaba sus pasos, solo caminaba, podia sentir la brisa helada en su rostro…

Penso en el enma… debian estar preocupados, había salido así como así, a no ser que ellos ya supieran lo que el estaba dispuesto a hacer, seguro que ya todos sabian lo que sentia por tsuzuki, y que ya no era un afecto tan "inocente"

No… eso era mentira, seguia siendo inocente, su amor era puro, pero necesitaba tanto estar con el…

.tsuzuki…- susurro una vez mas su nombre esta noche

.eres muy bello para trabajar en esto…-susurro un hombre por detrás, era alto

Hisoka no contesto nada, era extraño, pero no era capaz de sentir nada, solo le miro a los ojos adolorido

.tienes hermosos ojos… te podria comprar por toda una eternidad…-susurro en su oido, haciendo un intento fallido de sonar sensual-quieres…?

Hisoka's POV:..

Solo le mire, no era del todo feo, y se lo que queria de mi… tsuzuki te amo tanto, se que… estas con el… pero dime… que te puede dar el? Que no te pueda dar yo… porque… dime porque me sedujiste con tu hermosa sonrisa, con esos sentimientos tan puros? Con esos hermosos orbes?... porque después de hacer que me enamorara tan profundamente de ti…te vas de mi lado, porque tengo que soportarlo…

No quiero hacerlo… ni siquiera sabia que te amaba, no queria aceptarlo, pero tu me hiciste hacerlo, lo hice por ti…

Me toca, este hombre me comienza a tocar, no quiero hacer nada, lo merezco, merezco que me maltrate, merezco que me toque con el descaro que lo hace, aun no se da cuenta: estamos en plena calle

Me acorrala, me besa por donde puede, a ti tambien te intentan hacer el amor en este momento? Tu igual te sientes acorralado por las frias manos de muraki?

Te odio muraki, decearia ser tu en este momento…

En un callejón obscuro este extraño hombre, me toca y lame cada rincón que descubre

.hermoso…- son palabras que susurra de repente, hermoso? Esto es hermoso? Acaso no sabe que cada caricia me causa repulcion? Pero no importa, tsuzuki… te amo

Ha estado tocandome un buen rato, y mi cuerpo responde a las extrañas caricias que esta recibiendo, tambien lo beso, tengo que deshacerme de todo esto, me odio tanto, te he dejado solo

Comienza a moverce descontroladamente sobre mi, sin aun sacarme siquiera los pantalones, ni los del, sus gemidos dan asco, me causan una repulcion asquerosa

Puedo sentir el frio muro contra mi espalda, me ha comenzado a sacar desesperadamente la polera, yo no hago nada, pero me dejo desverstir, no me había fijado, pero la luna esta noche era mas brillante que las demas… o quisas era porque nunca me había detenido a mirarla…

Se separa un poco de mi y se saca la suya, no me importa lo que me haga, no me hace nada… no toca mi alma…

Susurra el nombre de alguien… no se quien es pero debe ser un hombre… o si no no estaria haciendo lo que me hace.

Que haces ahora tsuzuki? Estas con el? Tienes en este momento una loca noche de sexo? Aun después de yo haberte visto?... te extrañe…

No estamos desnudos… pero ha sacado suficiente ropa como para adentrarce en mi cuerpo. Lo hace reiteradamente… me hace daño… me golpea o muerde algunas partes de mi cuerpo, me saca sangre del labio y del cuello. No quiero que lo siga haciendo… pero que tendria que hacer? Que vale la pena si tu no me recuerdas, no me crees, ni me amas?

Porque tendria que luchar si tu no eres capaz ni siquiera de confiar en mi?

Quiero gritar, me ha mordido muy fuerte y estoy apunto de venirme, me ha tapado la boca…

.callate, no quiero que nos vean…- susurra entre sus gemidos en mi oido mientras me embiste reiteradas veces, eso ha sido cruel…

Al terminar me resbalo por la fría pared, estoy sudando al igual que el, mientras me mira con desprecio

Su mano se levanta amenazante, y baja hasta golpearme duramente en la mejilla, me grita, no se que dice pero sus palabras son duras, no llorare, solo lo hare por ti tsuuzki, solo derramare lagrimas por ti

Mis pantalones estan abajo y no llevo polera, esta tirada muy sucia lejos, se viste y se acomoda el cabello, se arregla la ropa, ya no tiene la exprecion desquiciada de la persona que me hacia el sexo hace unos minutos.

Tira dinero al piso, y se va de lo mas campante del lugar, no le ha importado dejarme alli todo sucio, sudoroso, y semi desnudo…

Me levanto y visto, recojo el dinero y me largo de alli….

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.hisoka…- deperto de su sueño, no había dormido muy bien

.tsuzuki –san ¿Cómo ha dormido?

.bien…-mintió algo confundido, le miro con exprecion ida por un momento, pero luego se recupero

.que pasa?- pregunto el doctor como si nada hubiera pasado

.nada…-

Muraki lo miro desconfiado, y luego salio de la habitación

.hisoka… ¿Dónde estas?...-toco las vendas que se encontraban en su cabeza- que?... era…verdad…

**Okas okay mucha violación por hoy niñitas/os… les ha gustado? Pues ami no… **

**La verdad es que con respecto a lo de hisoka, yo había echo una antes y me había salido espectacular, de lo mejor, en realidad en mejor lemon que había echo en toda mi vida, con todo mi sientimiento, con toda my soul! Pero se corto la luz y el documento se perdio TT-TT así que tuve que hacer otra que obviamente no me quedo como la otra… aparte que me corto toda la inspiración… en la otra, el tipo que lo "compro" lo había llevado a un motel y todo… así que para despecharme en esta lo violo en plena calle juajuajua!**

**Okas ahora respondo reviews…**

Dark-san86 : jajajjaa XD pues si es un maldito y no se muere en el intento XD y tsuzuki no lo mato así que no hay problem, pero aun así los violaron a los dos… aunque lo de hisoka no es violación y a tsuzuki no lo alcanzaron a violar XD en verdad temes el pensar que puedo hacer? Pues entons con las ideas que me estan viniendo a la cabeza en ESTE MISMO INSTANTE deberias temer por el destino que van a tener los shinigamis jeje

Jajaja XD k buena eso del corderito degollado… debe estar todo ensangrentado.. jjaja XD con los ojos en blanco y bien separado de su cuerpo… pobre y aunque ponga su cara de "corderito degollado" nadie lo salvara… pork esta muerto XD! (k mala soy…) pues aki he retomado los capis semi grande, esk este tampoco me ha salido grande TT-TT okas ahora me voy cuidate muxop byep… se feliz n.n

Inuyka : holas… pus yo he semi llorado por uno solo que es de gravi TT-TT fue tellibde… en verdad… pues no creo que llores, puesto que hisoka se ha escapado justito, pero ya veras que si esta trajico lo que viene… sera tellibde… jejeje me tengo algo planeado pero aun no se si lo hago, y aunque me he salido un poco de el contexto del fic, en el proximo capitulo retomo la historia… y veras que el principio tiene mucho que ver con todo… en realidad por algo es el principio no? okas grax por estar siempre alli leyendo mis fics amiga n.n okas y agregame si quieres… chaop cuidate

Senshi Hisaki Raiden : pera pera pera… cancion de pesado? Que es eso? Un grupo? Tienes que decirmelo, esa cancion… es metal o es muy lenta TT.TT necesito saberloou oua grax por el review, siempre me animas n.n y espero que este capi te guste… y bueno con respecto a lo de hisoka, me alegro que alla dolido, y esque bueno esa era la idea, y no sabia si se había trasmitido bien así que me alegra, okas chaop cuidate bye, te espero en el otro… cuidate

Akiyoshi Tsubasa : holas amigo del alma, en verda amo hablar contigo, me haces sentir muy bien, y cuando hablamos esa vez k tu sabes cual jeje, tambien me gusto n.n espero que podamos seguir en contacto, byep te kero!

Ari Dunkelrose : kiaaaa! Amiguiss! (wacala… komo yo he osado ha decir eso… u.u…) xiooon o ari como sea… a mi me gusta mas xion… òó pues me da… no se k me da por eso de tu novi... Ya que nunca supe que era… solo se que se me adelantaron XD ESTE CAPI ES SOLO PARA TIII! Por ser la que siempre esta pidiendo que violen a hisoka… bueno me he salido quisas un poco de su personalidad, no estoy segura, aunque no fue violación… pero te aceguro que antes de que alguien muera hisoka sera violado por muraki… o . ya se! Me has dado una idea super hiper duper de contra genial! Kakkoi, okas ahor ame voy.. sigo escribiendo grax por la idea kisas hasta te guste jeje

(SIEMPRE SERAS XION PARA MI…) y por lo del otro review… holas again.. y… CLARO QUE IREMOS A JAPOOOON! Pero primero me voy a santiago a buscar a un amigo, luego ambos vamos a mexico y de alli nos vamos en patota a Japón! Sera genail… prometo que algun dia pasa, pero para eso debemos siempre estar en contacto n.n..

Bunny Saito : (grax por los reviews) okas genial k te guste mi fic… jeje cuidate… byep espero que este capi te alla gustado… xaop…

Koga y Koga-sensei : que son los mismos n.n… y es el mismo que akiyoshi tsubasa n.n… hey Eric… o.o… tengo miedo… pues… cuando me conecte el lunes (creo) te dire peroque… pero debes hacerme acordar XD pork o si no no lo recuero… y me da vergüenza decirtelo así por telefono jeje… así k mejor te lo digo por xat n.ñ en verdad… quisas hasta a ti te de vergüenza ajena XD… HA! Y me encanta que te gusta mago… y espero que te halla gustado la cancion "mujer amante" de rata blanca… cuando valla te mando otras n.n chaop cuidate t kro (HA! Y me encanta k te encante el yaoi n.n) (cuidate duerme bien comete toda la comida y sueña con los angelitos…)

**Okas espero que les alla gustado este capi**

**Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


	12. escapes y reencuentros

.tsuzuki –san ¿Cómo ha dormido?

.bien…-mintió algo confundido, le miro con exprecion ida por un momento, pero luego se recupero

.que pasa?- pregunto el doctor como si nada hubiera pasado

.nada…-

Muraki lo miro desconfiado, y luego salio de la habitación

.hisoka… ¿Dónde estas?...-toco las vendas que se encontraban en su cabeza- que?... era…verdad

**Bueno como ustedes ya sabes, o kisas no saben, mi computador habia muerto... MUERTO! Imaginen T-T todos los mangas imágenes, videos AMV, todo TODO, PERO AHORA HA REVIVIDOO! Asi k a los que quieran a gregarme háganlo un mas, estare casi siempre n.n, ahora con el fic... (la canción es de lucybell: carnaval)**

**Capitulo 12: "escapes y reencuentro"**

Caminaba por el parque, nadie en especifico le prestaba atención, todos estaban sumidos en su mundo, si tan solo supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza, todos los sufrimientos... odiaba su pequeño mundo porque ahora en el ya no estaba tsuzuki, y se sentia ta vacio...

Se sento en una banca cerca de una pileta y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos

.haaa...-suspiro cansadamente, pero una idea cruzo por su mente en ese instante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Descansaba en su cama tranquilamente para recuperar las fuerzas, estaba solo en la mansión, asi que podia hacer lo que quisiera; su cabeza estaba muy confusa, e imágenes llegaban a cada momento, la nieve caia duramente en todo alrededor y tapaba la vista desde la ventana.

En ese momento un fuerte golpe lo izo girar su cabeza bruscamente, la ventana habia sido rota, y en el suelo una piedra con un papelillo

"te espero, tsuzuki, en el parque, estare alli cuando quieras verme, solo salte y sabras toda la verdad, te espera: hisoka"

.hisoka... estas... esperándome?

En ese momento sintio algo, recordo por ultima vez que no habia nadie en la mansión, y aunque helaba afuera... solo seria un momento 

Cogio un abrigo y se encamino silenciosamente- aunque no estuviera muraki- por la casa, y salio

En verdad hacia mucho frio, y la nieve tocaba su rostro, llevo una de sus manos a la venda que estaba en su cabeza y recordo algo, un recuerdo vago

flasback:..

Entro a la iglesia de nagasaki desesperado

Sus hermsos tallados y ese aire de superiroridad divina me dejaron embobado, pero entre medio de toda esa divinidad se encontraba un hombre, pulcramente vestido de blanco

Comienzo a avanzar para llegar hasta el y quisas asi sacar información

.disculpe... ha visto por aquí una chica?- digo inseguro de mi

El ser casi angelical se ha girado hacia mi, pero de sus ojos plateados cayeron dos hilos de lagrimas que al instante seco con una de sus manos

.que vergüenza- dice el apenado

.no se preocupe- tartamudee

.que decia?-

.ha visto una chica por aquí? Con el pelo largo?-vuelvo a tartamudear

.no, no he visto a nadie- aseguró el ser

.ohh... lo siento, disculpe- y me alejo mientras sentia su mirada sobre mi cuerpo

flashback end:..

Tsuzuki's POV

Mi cabeza ardia tremendamente, y cai en la abundante nieve que habia bajo mis pies y senti que ya no podia mas

Constantes imágenes volvían a mi segundo a segundo, irreconocibles, pero familiares

_Sería tan fácil siendo lluvia Sólo un roce y tendría que caer_

Me levante, aun podia sentir la nieve caer encima mio, las calles desiertas y todo el jardín cubierto de nieve... el otoño habia pasado, y de un dia a otro, la nieve caia para acompañar mi tristeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrio la plaza nuevamente desde muy temprano habia estado alli, pensando, solo mirando y viendo a la gente pasar sin percatarce en lo mas minimo de su presencia

Era como una sombra, un alma ambulante, era como si ya no tuviera vida, especialmente después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

_Sería tan fácil siendo monte Y en mi pecho te abrazaría con mi piel_

Miro al cielo cubierto de nubes opacas y sonrio forzadamente, para luego volver a mirar el piso y seguir caminando como si nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

Camino hacia el gran porton que separaba el mundo del exterior con el mundo que llevaba dentro de la mansión

Y no se sorprendio al verlo cerrado

.muraki... eres un cerdo- pronuncio sin razon alguna- quisas si...

Reunio toda su fuerza y su poder, no sabia como hacerlo pero no perdia nada intentándolo

_Siempre he estado vivo  
Al menos cuando he logrado llegar  
A ver el sabor que dejó el temor  
De tener que olvidar_

Cerro sus ojos para mayor concentración, pero aunque estiro la mano nunca llego a sentir la pared en su mano, abrio los ojos y sorprendido miro que su mano se hacia trasparente para pasar la pared, rió para sí, y atraveso la pared confiado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los copos de nieve caian traviesamente sobre su rostro, anunciándole que habia llegado el invierno

_Al regresar verás  
Al regresar verás  
Mi carnaval  
Y verás mi carnaval _

Rocogió sus pies contra su pecho, y abrazo sus rodillas, y al poco rato hundio su cabeza entre ellas

.tengo frio...- susurro entre dientes, abrazandose mas fuerte

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino lentamente a traves de cada calle, no podia asimilar que ya estuviera afuera, al fin habia salido de la mansión de muraki, y no tendría que volver

.hisoka...- murmuro su nombre casi en un susurro

Recorrio la calle central, hasta llegar a un parque, en el que en el medio, habia una hermosa pileta, camino hasta llegar a ella y hundio su mano en el agua cristalina...

_Sería tan fácil fingir  
Que te volvere a ver  
Que te volvere a ver_

Habia quedado embrujado en esa escena, pero cual fue su sorpresa al levantar la vista, y ver, envuelto en su propio cuerpo, a hisoka

.estoy... aqui

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En ese momento sintio una extraña presencia que lo izo levantar la vista, solo lo vio, alli parado, mirandolo impactado.

Camino lentamente hacia el y acaricio su mejilla

_Sería tan fácil vivir  
Con la mirada hacia dentro  
Con los ojos adentro_

.tsuzuki-dijo en una mirada enternecedora- estas aquí, yo... yo te extrañe- hundio su cabeza en su hombro y lloro amargamente

.hisoka... te amo... te recuerdo, recuerdo todo... como puedo- una lagrima callo de sus orbes amatistas- como... como puedo hacer que me perdones... perdoname hisoka...-sollozo el mayor

.te amo... no te disculpes... sigueme...- dijo el oji-verde separándose y llevándolo con el

continuara...

**vamos no se enojes T-T se que este capi esta muy corto, pero la imaginación no me da para mas y me estoy quemando los cesos pensando el final XD**

**espero que aunque esta corto les alla gustado y denme ideas vale? Algo para el final o no c lo que quieran n.n ya... **

**no respondere reviews porque aun no c si estoy en peligro al responderlos, asi k averigüen pliz, pork el o la administradora me elimino un fic por el echo d k no era mio, y era de un amigo, ok, vale hasta la proxima y manden reviews!**

**Les agradezco a: **mi amor **akiyoshi **n.n, a dark-san (por ser tan buena y siempre enviarme reviews), a **INUYKA** (por que actualize pronto XD), **Haku Kazahaya** (grax por el review n.n), **Ari Dunkle Rose** (por ser una TAN buena amiga T-T k la pas bn llendo a ver mago Y-Y), **Senshi Hisaki Raiden** (grax por el review n.n y bueno el lemon no sta bn pero ize lo k pude XD), y a **noe **( grax por el review T-T me has emocionad snif snif grax en verdad por todo jeje)

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS EN ESTE FIC! Y ESPERO K LES ALLA GUSTADO n.n

Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindou


	13. donde estas?

.hisoka... te amo... te recuerdo, recuerdo todo... como puedo- una lagrima callo de sus orbes amatistas- como... como puedo hacer que me perdones... perdoname hisoka...-sollozo el mayor

.te amo... no te disculpes... sigueme...- dijo el oji-verde separándose y llevándolo con el

**Holas! Espero que este capi les guste n.n, muxo muxo, aunk se que esta muy corto como los ultimos... pero ya no prometere nada n.ñ... solo el final... pork ese tiene QUE estar no?... okas, espero que me envien reviews XD y pasenla bn! ...**

**Capitulo trece: "donde estas?"**

No sabia cuantas horas habian pasado, solo sabia que aunque el silencio reinaba ahora en el departamento de hisoka, su felicidad era inmensa

Nadie hablaba, hasta que la delicada voz de hisoka rompio el silencio

.y... como estas?- pregunto sin saber que decir

.ee... bien supongo... bien... ahora...

Hisoka que sonrojo un poco al escuchar esas palabras y desvio la mirada hacia un lugar perdido de la habitación

Al volver a la realidad, el de ojos jade se dio cuenta del vendaje que cubria una parte de la cabeza de tsuzuki

.que te paso?...- pregunto casi en un susurro tocando delicadamente la frente del mayor, haciendo que este se estremeciera

.n—nada... no te preocupes

El silencio nuevamente tomaba el poder entre ellos

Los ojos de ambos revisaban vanamente el cuarto vagamente iluminado

.y... que has hecho últimamente?...- pregunto el de ojos verdes, riéndose por dentro a la pregunta que habia echo

.nada interesante... hisoka... yo... queria decirte que... perdoname... la ultima vez que nos vimos yo... yo estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer... muraki... el... el me dijo tantas cosas, yo no sabia que decir... yo no queria matarte...

Las palabras habian quedado en el aire, ambos se miraban nuevamente, con ambos rostros ruborizados

.el... te izo algo?...- pregunto mas bajo aun el menor

. hisoka... no es necesario que sepas eso "que sepas mas de mi traicion"

Alli estaba de nuevo ese silencio que ahora se volvia incomodo

.en verdad todo esto es real?- penso en voz alta el menor-en verdad ahora estas... aquí?... conmigo?... que es verdad? Realmente sientes algo por mi?... como puedo saber que todo esto es verdad?- sus ojos estaban cristalizados

En un movimiento rapido el mayor se acerco a su antiguo compañero y lo beso

El contacto era calido, tsuzuki tomo con sus manos las mejillas del menor y profundizo el beso, hundiéndose en el placer que producia que sus cuerpos casi se rozaran

La lengua del mayor se introdujo con mas confianza en la cavidad de hisoka, haciendo que este respondiera de forma nerviosa y con timidez toco la lengua del otro

El beso era suave y lento, mientras sus mentes quedaban en blanco

Jugaban con sus lenguas, y al separarse tusuzki mordio suavemente el labio del oji-verde

.esto... es real... –dijo mientras convertia su mirada en una calida- y esto...- toco su pecho, en la ubicación del corazon- esto tambien es real... te amo

Hisoka se abalanzo contra el mayor y lo abrazo fuertemente

.no quiero que te vallas, no quiero que te separes de mi, nunca... jamas... no te vallas, quedate conmigo- abrazaba mas fuerte- no te separes nunca mas de mi – las lagrimas recorrian una vez mas ambos rostros

.jamas... nunca mas... – lo beso nuevamente, para dejar que esta vez el chico durmiera entre sus brazos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era entrada la noche, podia sentir unos extraños cosquilleos, y un sonido mojado resonaba en toda la habitación, un extraño aire entraba entre sus ropas, abrio los ojos... esperen, no tenia ropa y un ser extraño se deleitaba con su pecho

.tsuzuki- susurro para luego cerrar los ojos sintiendo su lengua mojada

.hisoka... eres mio- dijo en una extraña voz

Trato de moverse pero sus manos no respondian, estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama

.que haces tsuzuki?- dijo cuando un cuchillo en la mano de tsuzuki amenazaba con desangrar su pecho- esto ya no es un jueg ahh- gimio al sentir que la sangre salia

tsuzuki relamio la sangre que brotaba

.se que no es un juego... nunca lo fue- lo miro a los ojos, estaban cristalizados pero sin brillo, eran solo unas amatistas con polvo –

.te dije que debias morir... jamas debiste acercarte mas a el... debiste saber que el era mio! – la voz sensual y grave de muraki resono detrás de tsuzuki-

El oji-amatista se separo del menor, para situarse frente al doctor que ahora lo abrazaba por detrás

.solo me obedece a mi, es como una mascota... una hermosa mascota- sonrio maquiavélicamente al introducir sus manos en la camisa entreabierta de tsuzuki

Sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de tsuzuki, mientras este soltaba gemidos a ojos cerrados

Hisoka era solo un espectador, no podia desaparecer, no podia desatarce

Cerro los ojos cuando vio que muraki se dirigia hacia otra parte del cuerpo de su excompañero, seguido de un fuerte gemido

Se deleitaba con su cuerpo, las sensaciones, lo mas hermoso era sentir como el pequeño que estaba amarrado sufria

. si no abres los ojos lo matare, esta vez definitivamente

.no morira, es un shinigami- decia hisoka confiado

.jajajajaj... claro que morira, esto no es un cuchillo normal- mostro su arma blanca- es una daga... del reikai, mas alla del enma, morira despiadamente – rio nuevamente

. no porfavor... no lo hagas!- como por arte de magia sus manos habian sido desatadas, el conjuro habia sido terminado

.agadeceme después haberte liberado...-rio vacilante- arrodillate- apunto al piso

Pensaba bien la situación, no dejaria que la unica persona a la cual amaba y le amaba muriera... de nuevo

Sus rodillas se doblaron y callo al piso

.que bien que obedezcas...- dijo mientras abrazaba una vez mas a su amado y desaparecia entre la obscuridad de la habitación

.nooo! esta vez no te lo llevaras!- dijo corriendo hacia la salida y llendo directo a la mansión de muraki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era ya mas de media noche y su cuerpo se sentia cansado, bajo desde los cielos al ver que estaba afuera de la mansión, pero esta estaba protejida con un kekai

.MURAKI! SAL DE UNA VEZ!

En eso que hisoka se lastimaba la garganta a ojos cerrados siente a tsuzuki, habia salido de la mansion y alzaba su hermosa mirada con aire de superioridad, pero su cuerpo estaba denudo

Lo mira a los ojos y recuerda que esa misma noche lo habia abrazado y sentido su cuerpo, que lo habia besado y tocado

Pero detrás de tsuzuki la sombra amenazante de muraki se avecinaba, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo del shinigami

.somos... uno... somos solo uno- decia con la mirada llena de ese sadismo

.somos... uno... somos solo uno- repetia el oji-amatista

.que le has hecho maldito!

.esta enfermo, tsuzuki morira... esta muy enfermo

.esta muerto idiota! – gritó embargado por la ira

.muerto?... ha intentado suicidarce, pero esta hermosura no esta muerta- toca su rostro-... es mio- dijo para luego desaparecer nuevamente entra las sombras

El chico corria hasta mas no poder, mencionando que el jardín era bastante grande

.MALDITO MURAKI!- grito desarrandose la garganta

.-.-.-.-.

La habitación estaba obscura, y solo un haz de luz que entraba por la ventana dejaba divisar el cuerpo del shinigami, que ahora yacia desnudo sobre el piso

Algo viscoso se esparcia sobre el suelo, y un olor repelente llegaba a su nariz...

. "sangre..."

.ooohh... tsuzuki-san ... ha muerto? O es que es solo mi imaginación la que me juega una mala pasada?- dijo una voz senual pero desquisiada en el fondo de la habitación

.tsuzuki?- custiono hisoka murmurando

. Tsuzuki-san... querido Tsuzuki-san... ha muerto usted? O es solo mi imaginación?- volvio a repetir muraki pero esta vez el sonido viscoso volvia-

Camino despacio

.donde esta su cabeza?... aahh ya la he encontrado... usted es muy travieso... solo porque jugábamos se ha desmayado

Al fin la escena se hacia clara, pero el rostro de espanto se fue formando poco a poco en el rostro de hisoka

Las manos de tsuzuki estaban atadas y su cabeza –fuera de su cuerpo- se encontraba en las manos de muraki, el cuerpo de su amado se encontraba casi lejos de la escena, y muraki arrodillaba acariciaba el cabello castaño de la cabeza

Continuara...

Ok... no es que ya no tenga imaginación XD pero este capi ademas de corto esta muy trajico T-T el final no creen? Okas... les digo k kisas el proximo sea el fin TT SE VIENE EL FIN! Espero reviews T-T pliz pliz pliz...

**PLIZ PLIZ reviews! okas... cuidence muxo, los quiero... y mandenme reviews XD pliz! XD (gracias a todos los reviews anteriores... no saben como los kiero n.n especialmente a mi akiyoshi n.n)**

**Senko:..**


End file.
